Force Twins
by StarSpinner1293
Summary: Kati is and ordanary girl, but her life is suddenly turned upside down when she is kidnapped by someone dark.. again and again, this man trys to take her away.. will he succed?
1. Chapter 1

OK, I was supposed to be working on my other fanfic.. but I had an idea, and I put this down.. Up until chapter 17, I have no excuse to not be posting other than the fact that I've been away, or I've been baned from the computer (again).

Anyways, you know how it is.. I don't own Starwars, Anikin, Ahsoka, or any of the orig characters, I only own Kati, Kelly, Aaron, Master Rezso, and any one else that doesn't appere in the main story.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Libraries

"Hey, Kati?" Kelly asked, looking though rows and rows of library books and isles.

"Science-Fiction area!" Kelly heard his friend call from somewhere to the back of the room.

Kelly shook his head. Of course she would be there. Why did he have to ask?

Kelly looked down the first few rows of the Sci-fi area, but didn't see her.

"Ss," Kelly looked at the letters at the top of the isles, looking for "S", when he realized he was at the XYZ area.

Quickly going the opposite direction, he walked quickly up the alphabet until he found 'S'.

Looking down that row, he saw a fifteen year old girl with bright blond, sun-streaked hair. When she looked up, she smiled her perfect smile at him, her green eyes sparkling with joy.

"What have you found?" Kelly asked, walking up to her, and looking at the book in her hands.

"Star Trek." she stated, turning the page.

"You know, you should really try the Star Wars series." Kelly tried reasoning.

"I'll get to that series!" Kati complained. As far as Kelly knew, his best friend had read every book in her last library. So when she moved here, about two years ago, she did as she had been doing before, reading every book in the library.

Kelly brushed his messy, dirty-blond hair from his eyes, and picked up a book.

"You can start today, then!" He said, handing her "The Phantom Menace".

"Kells, I'm in the middle of Star Trek! Let me finish _this_ series!" Kati said, moving the book off her other book, and grabbing a bundle more. "If you don't mind, I need to check these books out." Kati said, walking past him, brushing his shoulder accidentally. Kelly shook his head and walked after her.

"OK, But this one comes with you." Kelly looked at her, grinning. "Trust me."

"Must I?" Kati sighed, acting as if it probably would kill her if she did trust him.

"Yes!" Kelly said, stepping closer, placing the book on the pile in her arms, and moving his hands so he was holding her shoulders.

"No, I don't have to!" She said, stepping closer still.

"Yes, you do," Kelly was now inches from her face, and it started doing things to his mind. He was never one to be charmed by her grace so easily, and she could charm people very easily, but he had never been this close to her.

She smiled sweetly, before jerking herself so that the top book, the star wars one, fell off, but the rest stayed in place. In doing so, Kelly ended up letting go of her shoulders.

"Hey!" Kelly said, picking up the book from the floor. But when he turned around to grin at Kati, she had already disappeared.

Kelly put the book back on the shelf, and jogged after her. He knew she would get to the series sooner or later.

That's what he liked about her.

* * *

I know they are short, but its got a lot of character building bits in it.

Hope you like it,

HG96


	2. Chapter 2

Two chapters in a day.. I'm on a role!

Disclaimer: I own Kati, Aaron, Kelly, Rachel, Hanna, Rezso, wait, two of those characters aren't in this chapter.. Oh well.

Enjoy..

* * *

Chapter 2

Ice-creams

"So, we still good for that movie?" Kelly asked, later that afternoon, as they walked around the plaza.

"Yeah! Wouldn't miss it unless the world blew up." Kati said, using her personal saying. Then she quickly added, "But even then I'd see it."

"Cool," Kelly said, looking at Kati. Yes, he'd admit she was perfect in every way, blond hair, bright green eyes, perfectly tanned skin, but she didn't have the attitude that normally came with the perfect American girl. Since recently coming to Australia, she had fit right in. Even her American accent had drastically changed since coming here. Kelly didn't realize he was staring, until Kati looked at him, green eyes to brown.

"Kelly, I know I'm perfect, but do you need to stare?" She joked, her eyes dancing. Did he just say, 'but she didn't have the attitude'?

Kelly cleared his throat, and turned away, blushing. "Come on," He finally managed to choke out, "We'll be late for the movie."

"But isn't it a five o'clock movie? We've got half an hour. Plenty of time." Kati stated, before spotting her friends.

"Hanna! Rachel! Over here!" She waved at them. They made there way over, giggling like the girls they were. Kelly couldn't remember a time were they weren't giggling or the like.

"Hey Kati! How are you?" Rachel said, jumping up next to her.

"Amazing, as always." Hanna answered for her.

"Yeah. Hey, do you like the new way I've done my hair?" Kati asked, tucking a stay lock behind her ear.

"Whoa, I didn't notice. Oh my gosh, it looks_ amazing_!" Rachel exclaimed, giggling again.

Kelly didn't really notice anything different about her hair, so he just guessed it was a girl thing.

"So, where are you guys going on such a fine day?" Hanna asked, nudging Kati. Kelly just rolled his eyes.

"Movies. We're going to see that new released movie that came out yesterday." Kati stated, shrugging.

"Ooh, Kati's on a date!" Both the girls chanted.

"If you choose to believe that, no matter what I say can change your mind. Never tell a fool where he's wrong." Kati said, grinning at her remark.

Both the girls played hurt.

"Kidding! Come on, you know I'd never call you fools, that's why I said 'He's'" Kati said, glancing at her best friend, before laughing hysterically with her friends.

"That wasn't funny." Kelly said, stepping on Kati's foot gently.

"Was. Now come on, or we really will be late for the movie."

After a quick goodbye to her friends, Kati was practically jumping up and down, willing Kelly to run.

Finally, Kelly accepted. "Race ya!" he called over his shoulder, as he ran past her.

After the movie, it was nearing 7 o'clock...

"I have to get back home now, homework and stuff. I so don't want to go to school tomorrow. And then I have that exam. And that essay I had to finish yesterday, and is due tomorrow... Ugh, I hate Thursdays!" Kelly exclaimed, looking at the time on his wrist.

"So, today was just as bad as any other Thursday?" Kati asked, as they walked through the shopping centre toward the exit.

"Apart from the movie." Suddenly, Kelly dug into one of his pockets in his jeans, and pulled out a dollar. "Ice-cream?" he asked.

Kati nodded her head excitedly, and made her way over to the mini McDonald's not far away.

There was no line, so they got to go straight up and order.

"Two fifty-cent cones, please." Kelly asked the girl at the counter.

"That all?" She asked, placing the order in the electronic till.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a free apple pie if you have one." Kati joked.

The girl laughed, shaking her head, as she went off to get the order.

As they walked away with their order, Kati poked Kelly, so Kelly poked her back twice, which resulted in Kati poking him three times, and, you get the idea!

But, as Kelly started poking her 6 times, Kati tripped, remaining ice-cream and cone flying. Quickly, she made a desperate jump for it, stretching out her hand, and it froze.

Mid-air.

* * *

Hope you like it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A third chapter already? I'm scaring myself..

Anyways, you know who I own, and who I don't.. so lets just skip this..

PS, its nice to know you think I'm good enough to read the first 3 chapters..

* * *

Chapter 3

Sith

Kati quickly righted herself, and took the ice-cream from the air. She looked at Kelly, wide eyed, and pale-faced.

"What did you just do?" Kelly couldn't believe it. It was like, he couldn't even compare it to anything, it was that weird.

"I- I don't know. Kell- Kelly, tell me what happened." Though, it sounded more like a question, like she was begging him to explain the unexplainable.

Kelly glanced around the plaza, to see if anyone had seen what just happened, but everyone else seemed to act completely normal. He let out a breath, and led his friend away from the crowd.

"I can tell you what I think happened, but I don't think you'll believe me," Kelly whispered to her as he led her away.

"Just tell me already!" She practically begged.

"Um," he brought in a hiss of air, just as the roof of the plaza caved in.

Being taken by surprise, Kati all but jumped into Kelly's arms, before running from the falling pieces of glass, cement, and whatever else made a roof.

When the roof finished collapsing, Kati and Kelly looked back to see what had caused it to fall in. And as they watched, ropes came through the hole, and a bunch of robots camp sliding down them.

Pointy-head, rust-coloured robots.

"Kati, run!" Kelly yelled, grabbing her hand and dragging her along, but ended up stopping dead in their tacks as more droids came through the doors, aiming their guns at the teens.

"Holt, or prepare to die." Said the one in the front.

Then another one came up and slapped him over the head, "Your supposed to say, 'or your friend dies.' idiot."

Kati and Kelly looked at each other.

"What are those things?" Kati almost whispered to Kelly.

"Droids, from the clone wars, in star wars." Kelly replied, also whispering.

"Star Wars? That's just a book. A story. How-" Kati was cut off.

"You, Prisoner," the first droid said, pointing to Kati, "Be quiet."

"Ah, young apprentice, Katianna." A dark voice came from behind the teen, and they spun to look straight in the eyes of some one only Kelly knew.

"Count Douku." Kelly exclaimed, darkly.

"Ah, so nice to see someone knows me around here." he said, looking around, before settling his gaze on Kati.

"If you come with me now, your friend lives. If you refuse, you both die." He said, looking at his nails.

"Fine! We'll both die, 'cause there is no way I'm coming with you. When was the last time you had a shower, anyway?" Kati said, holding her nose as if he was the most putrid smell she had ever smelt.

Kelly wasn't too sure on dying, but the alternative he would never think about.

"Yeah," Kelly said, standing up next to her, "She stays!"

"Such a pity," Douku said, before turning around. "Droids," He called over his shoulder, "You know what to do."

Next thing either of the teens knew, gun shots were flying around the room,

Both Kelly's and Kati's world went black fairly quickly.

* * *

Sorry for any spell mistakes and typos, but i'm slightly dislexic, so getting this far with my writing is really good.

Thanks again for reading,

HG96

ps again: plz put a comment up now if you havn't already. I won't continue without them. well, I probs will, but I'll continue fast with them. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

o..m..g.. you would've thought I'd have something better to do after school.. obviously not..

Thanks TamachanKICK for reviewing!

anyways, you know the drill, I own my characters, whoever else owns StarWars, well, they own Starwars.. who owns Starwars? My SWFreek brother told me, but I could'nt be bothered asking him. And who came up with Ahsoka? Michael told me she wasn't one of the main characters in the orig saga.

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

Force-brother

"Good morning, young apprentice. Good you finally woke." Douku said, when Kati woke later that day.

"Where-" She started sleepily, before remembering what happened."Where's Kelly?" she said, jumping up and standing in-front of him in complete fury, ignoring the nauseous feeling that swept over her.

"Calm down, child. I had pity on your friend, so I let him live. Now, you need your rest, gather your strength, because tomorrow you'll meet your force brother, and then you will be one with the dark side!"

Douku laughed evilly, before leaving the room.

When the door closed behind him, Kati sat down on the bed, and closed her eyes. The nauseous feeling hadn't gone away, and she felt sicker than she could ever remember. She lay back down, uncomfortable. If only the sick feeling in her stomach would go away...

Suddenly she leaned over the edge of the bed, and threw up.

"Eww," she mumbled, as she threw up again.

Felling a little better, but not a lot, she watched as a little robot came to clean up the mess, while another handed her a drink of water.

"Thanks," she mumbled, as she took a sip.

"No problem." the robot said, as it left the room.

"Kelly..." Kati moaned, before falling into a deep, restless sleep.

Meanwhile, back on earth...

Kelly woke to the sound of ambulances, an hour after the one-sided fight.

"Hey, we got another live one, over here, Bob!" A voice called from somewhere to Kelly's left.

After a few seconds, he felt hands picking him up, and placing him on a stretcher. He felt something go over his mouth, and panicked, thinking someone was trying to suffocate him. But when he opened his eyes, he was glad to see that the people around him were paramedics, not aliens, and the fact that the thing over his mouth was to help him breathe.

He was just about to go into the ambulance, when two people came up the the nurses. Kelly thought they looked like father and son.

"Excuse me, but I urgently need to speak with this young man-" The older man started.

"Sorry, the boy is in critical condition, and we have to move him right now." the man that found Kelly said.

"But you see, I need information about his friend, I believe she's been," the older man paused, as if looking for the right word, "I think she's been kidnapped."

The nurses looked at each other, before nodding. "You have five minutes, max." The first one said, and they both disappeared.

"Kelly?" the son asked softly, "I'm Aaron, Can you tell us about your friend, Katianna?"

Kelly nodded, confused on why they were using her full name.

"Does she look like this?" he asked, showing a picture of Kati on some sort of electronic device.

Kelly nodded again, not sure how much to tell them.

"OK, Kelly, we have some bad news for you, about your friend," the dad said.

"Did a man come up to you, before you blacked out?" Aaron asked, interrupting his dad.

Kelly nodded, again.

"OK, well, we have some good news, and... we have some bad. We know where your friend is, _but_ you may never see her again." Aaron finished.

"But what happened to her?" Kelly asked, speaking for the first time.

"We believe she was taken for the same reason we want her. She has the force, the right up-bringing, and the strength to be a Jedi, or a Sith." Aaron's dad said, looking guilty.

"OK, five minutes is up, time to get this boy going." a paramedics said, pushing the stretcher into the van. Kelly was about to complain, when Aaron spoke a farewell.

"Remember, don't tell any one. And please, don't worry, we'll find her."

* * *

Yep, Kelly will be appearing every now and then, just so you know.

HG96


	5. Chapter 5

OK, I'm not sure I'm keeping Douko in character, but I thought since I didn't know that much about him, I'd kinda just make it up as I went along.

You know the drill, I don't own any of the orig characters, But I own Than, just so you know.

Also, I better thank one of my two BFF(Best Friend Forever)'s for choosing the name Than, and my other BFF for choosing Aaron.

Thanks guys! and thanks for everyone that's been reviewing. It means a lot to me.

Now, on with the chapter so many people are waiting for..

* * *

Chapter 5

Than

"Rise and Shine, my young apprentice. Today the day!" Dooku said, coming into Kati's room, the next day.

"Day for what?" Kati asked, before suddenly remembering. "Oh! No way. I'm not coming with you even if my life depended on it!" Kati yelled, sitting up.

"Oh, for crying out loud, are we going to do this every day?" Dooku demanded, rubbing stretch marks on his forehead.

"Yes. Until I go home, we will do this every day!" Kati said, getting up. She still felt sick from the night before, but not as much.

"Well, Katianna, we are not letting you go back to that pathetic planet back there. You are going to meet your force brother, but first you are going to get changed into these," He said, throwing down a uniform of some kind. "I suggest you hurry." Again, he left the room.

Kati pulled the uniform out, and found it looked a lot like an outfit on one of Kelly's Star Wars games. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes.

Quickly, she pulled the dark coloured, metal plated uniform on, and not a moment to soon.

"Katianna, I'm here to escort you to the bridge. Please follow me." A robot said, pushing her though the door. It had a strange resemblance to the ones that attacked her the day before.

"Its Kati." she corrected, angrily.

The droid did not respond, so Kati sighed, annoyed.

They walked down a maze of halls, and through a truckload of doors, before coming to what Kati figured was the control room.

The first person she saw as she walked though, was a 17 year old guy, with pitch black hair, and a killer smile.

"Tatiana, your force brother, Than." the bot introduced.

"Katianna, or, may I call you Kati?" Than reached out his hand. somehow, Kati knew that if she took his hand, she couldn't let go. Ever.

"Katianna, no!" a voice called from behind her. Kati spun round and saw two people come running up to her, sabers ablaze. Kati stepped back in fear.

"Please, trust me. Don't take his hand!" The younger one called out, still running up to her.

"And why not?" Kati demanded. She was starting to get sick of everyone telling her what to do. And she hadn't even been on the ship two days.

"Because, I've talked to Kelly." The moment the words left his lips, she froze.

"Kells?" Kati asked, traced.

"Yeah." the other boy confirmed.

"Is he-" Kati bearly wanted to think what might have happened.

"He's alive." the second one said.

"Leave us, Jedi, your not wanted here." Than said, producing a saber of his own, and holding it above his head.

"You leave her alone!" the boy answered, holding his saber in a similar fashion.

"You want to fight over her, kid?" Than asked.

"I will!" Those two words made both sabers start swinging.

Kati didn't know who she wanted to win most. Than, or the other boy who brought word from her best friend, and who might care enough to take her back.

Suddenly, she saw the other man, the Jedi person, run up to Dooku, saber blazing.

And Kati wondered what she did to be here...

* * *

It should be ok in the end… or will it?


	6. Chapter 6

From now on, I'll only be posting a chapter a week. I've been grounded (this past two weeks have been the worst, I've never been grounded before in my life), my laptop taken off me, my room is now almost empty of everything that could possibly distract me form my homework, just to get my laptop back, and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do we have to do this every time? If I say it once, I've said it a thousand time, I don't own ST, only my characters and what people say. Good enough yet?

Great, now let's get on with the story.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 6

Aaron

Kati didn't remember much. Basically, four people fought over her, somebody won, Kati was lead way, and woke up on another ship. In other words, she just didn't care what happened to her, as long as no body killed her.

Kati moaned. These last few days had taken so much out of her, and all she wanted was to go home and sleep in a warm bed, get up, have breakfast with her family, go to school, hang with Kelly after, and basically, have her normal life back.

But that was not to be.

"Katianna?" she heard a voice call from her right. It sounded warm, reassuring, so she opened her eyes to look at the boy who fought for her.

"Its Kati," she mumbled, starving. she could smell something like soup, and she would do anything for a mouthful.

The boy smiled. "OK, then, Kati. Sit up." he said, bringing a bowl of soup within view.

Kati sat up, enthusiastically, and nodded, looking at the bowl as if it was about to float away. Suddenly, it did just that! But instead of floating away, it came to her.

Quickly she took it out of the air, not caring how it moved, and practically drank it down, pausing only for a breath every now and then.

"Didn't he feed you?" the boy asked, looking sadly at her.

Kati shook her head sadly, scraping her spoon along the edge of the bowl to get the last of the soup.

"Well, anyway, I'm Aaron." the boy said, extending his hand toward her.

"Kati, but you already know that." Kati said, smiling, and reaching out to shake his hand.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and the older Jedi came in.

"Aaron, Don't touch her!" The Jedi demanded.

Aaron quickly snatched back his hand, and looked away, embarrassed.

"You know, she had to accept you before you can unite. And don't try tricking her into it either, I'll be onto you faster that you can say-"

"What are you talking about?" Kati demanded.

Both Jedi turned to look at her as if she were stupid.

"Didn't C.D. tell you anything?" Aaron asked.

"No, he just told me that I was gonna become 'one with the dark side' by meeting my force brother, or something."

"OK... Did you read the Star Wars series on earth?" Aaron asked, starting to get a bit worried about how much she knew, and how much he would have to tell her.

"No, Kelly said I should, but I was reading other books..." She trailed off, knowing she was about to learn a lot if she was indeed a girl with the force, who happened to be kidnapped from her home planet, and was somewhere, lost is space.

"Oh, boy.." Aaron trailed off.

"OK, we better start from the beginning..."

* * *

I know they're short, but I'm working on it.

Thanks again for reading,

HG96


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter sooner than expected.

I'm not to sure about the history of the Jedi, but I think this is correct. If I've got stuff wrong, plz forgive me and tell me in a review, PM, or email. I'm still pretty new to all the SW stuff, so any pointers will be much appreciated.

Skip the disclaimer.. on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

Comparison

After an hour, Kati was informed of everything, from the very first Jedi, how the Jedi discovered the Sith, how they fought, up until the Clone Wars.

"Yeah? Keep going!" Kati said, wanted them to continue with the story.

"That's all there is. We're in the Clone Wars now." The other Jedi, earlier introducing himself as Aaron's master, Rezso, said, getting up from the chair he was sitting in. "Come on. Lets head up to the Bridge. We'll be landing soon, anyway, so we better get ready."

"Come on, Kati." Aaron said. "I'll tell you about Force-Twins on out way there."

Kati got up, and followed him though the door.

"OK, Ten years ago, Master Yoda and Master Mace Windo discovered two children, who, together, were stronger than them. But apart, they were bearly able to lift a leaf." Aaron paused, before continuing. "After a few months of study, they discovered a type of mediclorans, that had positive and negative sides, so a positive, usually a girl, could only use the force when a negative, a guy, is around."

"Like magnets?" Kati asked, kinda getting what he was saying.

"Yeah, like magnets." He looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, I guess you could relate them to that. I'd never have thought of that." He smiled, and continued walking.

"Anyway, they took me in, and they trained me. I didn't know why they were training me, just that they were, because 'I had the potential of a Jedi'. About less than five years into my training, they told me about Positive and Negative medichlorians and that I had Negative medichlorans. Well, I finished my light-saber training, and ever since I've been looking for my force sibling." Aaron paused, and looked Kati in the eye. "You."

"Wow." Kati replied, looking into his grey eyes as well.

"Yeah," Aaron said, breaking eye contact, and continuing down the hall way.

"Wait. How do you know I'm your force sister?" Kati asked, walking with him.

"Well, I don't. I just have a feeling, like, we're connected some how." Kati could agree with that. She just- she didn't know how to put it. He was nice, and friendly, like a good book. Kati giggled at this idea, but it was almost true. He was sort of comforting... But for some reason, she almost felt the same with Than. Like, Aaron was a friendship book, and Than was a horror story that you couldn't put down.

"What are you laughing about?" Aaron asked, looking quizzically at Kati.

"Nothing," she replied, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"If you say so," he chuckled, continuing down the hall. They were almost at the door to the bridge, when Kati asked, "So, you actually have a light-saber?"

"Yeah," Aaron grinned, taking a fancy cylinder-like contraption from his hip.

"Woah, that's so cool." Kati said, memorised.

Aaron grinned at the look on his force-sisters face. It had to be the prettiest face he ever saw. He was so glad she was his sister, not some sith-in-training's sister. Than didn't deserve her- Heck, he didn't deserve her, she was that gorgeous.

He lighted the saber, flashing a bright blue blade.

"Oh-my-gosh!" was the instant response. Kati's eyes couldn't be wider.

"Come on," he said, turning the blade off, "we got to get to the bridge before my, our, master gets worried and sends out a search party."

Kati giggled, looking away, embarrassed that she had been so hypnotized by his light-saber.

She looked at the door in front of them, and wondered how it opened.

"Here," Aaron said, placing a hand on a small panel at the side of the door. "Most of the doors open automatically, but doors to main rooms don't." he explained, walking though, into a large room, much like the one Kati was in on the other ship. Could she say Sith-ship? Kati didn't ask.

"Aaron, Kati, I was wondering when you'd get here." Master Rezso said, tuning around to look at them.

Kati looked around the room. There were perhaps two dozen other people in the room, working at computers and panels. All were wearing a dark grey uniform, and a crew-cut hairstyle.

Kati turned her attention to her new master, taking in his dark brown robe and hair. "Master," she said, copying Aaron's acknowledgement, and followed him next to his- their- master.

Kati looked out the large window, and saw a large, reddish-tinged planet just in front of them.

"Tatooine." Master Rezso explained, "We're picking up another two Jedi from here. They apparently crashed, or as Skywalker put it, they had a rough landing." Both Jedi laughed at this, but Kati didn't get it.

"What's a Skywalker?" Kati asked, when they calmed down.

"General Aniken Skywalker is a Jedi friend of mine. I knew his master, Obi Wan Kanobi. We trained at the academy together. Good friend, both of them.

"Come, we should go pick them up." Rezso said, turning around, and walking down the platform Aaron and Kati walked down earlier.

Five minuets later, Kati was boarding a small ship, that would probably just be able to hold ten people, if everyone had next to no personal space.

"Aaron, release us from the main ship," Rezso called, pressing some buttons, and flicking some switches.

"Yes, sir." Aaron replied, and Kati felt the ship rise a bit. Quickly, she grabbed the back of Aaron's seat, to hold herself down, given there wasn't much in the way of gravity any longer.

Slowly, the ship started towards the planet.


	8. Chapter 8

OK, this was a poorly made chapter, but it will (hopefully) have some impact on the story. I'm still working on it, and I know kinda what I want, but it may not be in the story for a bit.

Thanks for reading,

Disclamber: You know who I own and who I don't..

* * *

Chapter 8

Force

"So, we're picking up another Jedi?" Kati asked, still trying to get her head around the facts. "Named General Aniken Skywalker?"

"Yep," Aaron replied, looking intently at the window in front of him.

"But General is just his rank, right?" Kati asked, trying to get him to talk on the incredibly boring journey.

"Yep," was the only thing he was intent on saying.

Kati sighed in frustration. She wanted someone to talk to. The silence was killing her!

Aaron sensed her frustration, and grinned. "You know we can't do two things at once, being guys and all."

Kati stared.

Aaron's sensed this too. "Its called 'using the force' you'll be able to sense things as good as I can, one day. Its one of those things that you don't need you twin to do."

Kati still stared. Could he read minds? That was just not fair.

"I can't read minds, if you were wondering," Aaron said, steering the ship just right to have a safe landing on the planet surface.

"OK," Rezso exclaimed, getting up, "Everyone off. Skywalker and his padawan should be here any second-" He stopped by the sound of the back door opening.

"Master Rezso?" a deep voice called from the back, and Kati heard two sets of feet coming towards them, and the purr of an engine.

Kati looked at the Jedi coming into the control room. A tall, dark haired man, with some kind of small, rounded droid following him, and a young girl, possibly Kati's age. The girl came right up to Aaron and Kati.

"Hey Aaron," the girl started.

"Hey Ahsoka." Aaron replied. "Asoka, this is my force sister, Kati." Aaron introduced.

"Nice to meet you, finally." Ahsoka said, grinning at her.

"Finally?" Kati questioned, confused.

"Yeah, he's been looking for you for ages." Ahsoka said, before joining the conversation with the older Jedi.

"The Hutt has safely been returned to its father." Ahsoka said, answering Rezso's question.

"Good, good." He replied, nodding. "Shall we leave this dusty planet?"

Kati almost leaped for joy. She hadn't even been here five minutes, and already she wanted to get off the planet.

"Yeah," The tall, dark, handsome man said, almost angrily. Kati could sense it somehow, though no one else seemed to notice. It dimmed her excitement a lot. She also reasoned that the man was General Aniken Skywalker. Kelly had talked to her about it, when he was trying to convince her to get the series out. He said that Aniken came from Tatooine, or some place like that, and he hated going there.

She grabbed the back of Aaron's seat, as the ship rose. She figured that if anyone asked what she was doing, she would tell them she was still getting used to flying in ships.

"So, Kati, is it?" Aniken asked, looking at her with almost laser eyes that nothing was hidden from. Or, at least that's what Kati thought. She had a very imaginative mind from all the Si-fi books she read in the past.

"Yeah," Kati confirmed, nodding once.

"Aaron finally found you. Congratulations, Aaron. I sense she holds great potential." He said, almost frowning.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker," Aaron replied, a frown in his voice. Or at least, that's what Kati though. She was still confused about weather the feeling was the force or not.

As if Aaron sensed her thoughts, he turned around to look at her, surprise and confusion showing on his face. It was then Kati realized everyone was looking at her.

"How long did you say she's been staying with you?" Ahsoka asked, surprise on her face as much as anyone else.

"Um," was all Kati could get out. What were they talking about?

Then she noticed that the ship still hadn't powered up.

"Um," She said again, realizing she was what was holding it up.

And they had just left the atmosphere of the dusty planet.

"Oops?" She asked, letting go of the ship with the force.

Suddenly, the ship spiraled back to the planet.

* * *

Like I said, poorly made, but it will turn out for the best, trust me.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, next chapter up. hope you guys like it.

I might post chapter 10 tonight, but its probs gonna wait till tomorrow.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter, if something dosn't sit right with you, comment, and I'll see what I can do.

HG96

PS the whole lifting up the ship thing was kinda to show how strong twins are together.

* * *

Chapter 9

Earth

"How did you do that?" Ahsoka asked, when they were safely away from the planet.

"I don't know," Kati replied, "I just wanted to get off the planet, and when we started rising, I just guessed that the ship was taking off like normal, not that I was doing it."

"The strength to lift a ship this size and weight, that high, is incredible. If I hadn't seen it done before, I wouldn't have believed it." Anakin said, cutting in.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, confused, looking up at him from where she and Kati were sitting in the floor.

"Master Yoda has similar abilities with the force." Anakin stated.

"Oh, sorry." Ahsoka said, embarrassed. Though she did a very good job only hiding the embarrassment in the inside.

"Its OK, Ahsoka." Aniken smiled down at her, forgiveness in his whole aura.

She smiled up at him, glad she was forgiven. She quickly looked at Kati, and asked, "Your from Earth, aren't you?"

"Yeah," The question felt weird to Kati. Basically, because everyone came from Earth on Earth, and no one was from anywhere else.

"Tell me, what's it like there?"

"Well, I can't really compare it to anything, because I haven't been anywhere else before, but I can tell you some facts about it." Kati replied, hating the fact that everyone else on the ship had been to other planets, and she hadn't.

"OK," Ahsoka said, exited.

"Well, two-thirds of the planet is covered in water, but very little of that, something like two percent, is actually drinkable. The rest is salt or poisoned water-" Kati continued.

"What do you mean 'poisoned'?" Ahsoka asked, intrigued by the information.

"Um, you know, like, wastes from factories, and stuff."

"Oh, sorry. I should have guessed."

"Its OK," Kati said, before continuing. "Earth is estimated, by mostly scientists, to be over four-point-five billion years old, though many people, usually Catholics, believe it to be only a couple of thousand."

"What's a Catholic?" Aaron interrupted.

Kati smiled, proud that she could tell people something she knew about. "A Catholic is a person from a specific religion. They believe that Jehovah, our God, and Jesus Christ, the son of God, are the same person. But, as all religions have, it has many loopholes and unanswered questions."

She paused, waiting for any questions.

"So, what do you believe?" Aniken asked, arms crossed in front of his chest, and almost smug look on his face.

"I-" Kati paused, searching for the right words. When she spoke, it was slow and deliberate. "I believe that all religions are correct in certain parts of the story. If we were to combine all religions together, I think we would come up with the right one. But until people put away their differences, the planet in destined for chaos."

Everyone looked at her. Faces blank.

Rezso was the first to speak.

"That was an impressive speech, Kati." Still blank faces.

"Um, thanks?" The statement broke the ice with everyone.

"As soon as the council sees you, I'm sure you'll pass all of their expectations." Rezso said, just as the small ship docked into the larger one.

Kati smiled, somewhat reassured. "Thanks," She just wished she had read at least the first story of Star Wars, like Kelly said. But, she couldn't now, she didn't even know if he was okay. And her family would be freaking out by now, thinking she was kidnapped, which wasn't that far from the truth, but she just wasn't on the same planet as them. So their entire search would be fruitless.

Aaron felt her sadness, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kelly's OK, if you wanted to know."

Kati looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Aaron gave her a hug, hoping, not to replace, but to mean the same as Kelly meant to Kati, or more.

* * *

Hmm, as i'm not chatting to anyone on skype or gmail at the moment, I think I'll post the next chapter..


	10. Chapter 10

YAY, everyone celebrate! I posted another chapter for you people!

Thanks to eveyone who has being reviewing, it means soooo much to me when I open my email acount, and see a fave author, fave story, or (even better) a comment. It really makes my day, so spend a moment to tell me how I did with the story. I love hearing how i did, or what I should fix, and spelling mistakes are allowed to be nitt-picked.

Did I do the disclamber last chapter? I don't remember, so I'll do it now.

I don't own any of the orig charicters, just Kati, Aaron, Kelly, Master Rezso, Kati's friends(not too sure if they're making another apperince soon), and eveeyone else that isn't in the movie/tv show

HG96

* * *

Chapter 10

Complicated

When they finally broke apart, Aaron was blushing furiously, as was Kati. She wasn't a hugging sort of person, and usually the only people she would hug were Kelly, Hanna and Rachel, and her mum. And she hadn't even known this boy more than a few days. Yet, he made her feel so much better. With that thought, she felt her cheeks heat up even more.

_Teenagers,_ Master Rezso though to himself as he watched them.

"Come along, young Padawans," He said, signalling for them to follow. "I'm sure Kati hasn't completely recovered from the kidnapping, so she should rest. As should you, Ahsoka, Aaron."

The three walked down the ramp of the ship, but Kati didn't know where to go, so she just followed Aaron and Ahsoka around, glad they were all going to the same place. When Aaron saw her following him he slowed down to walk beside her, but not to talk.

Kati was sure Aaron kept looking at her the entire walk. A few times he almost ran in to some of the other people on the ship. After the second time, Kati and Ahsoka were finally able to calm down her giggles. But when he did it a third and final time, the girls practically fell onto the floor laughing.

When they finally reached the room Kati woke up in, she lay down on her 'bed'.

"Master Rezso was right, I'm still very tied." Kati said, rolling onto her stomach to look at Aaron, who was lying in a bed a little further over.

Aaron chuckled. "Master Rezso is normally right." He looked her over, and got up and looked though a draw in the wall.

"Here, these will be easier to sleep in, and they're not Sith uniform." He said, handing her another outfit.

Kati looked at her outfit, and realized she was still wearing the clothes that Count Dooku gave her.

Blushing, again, she grabbed the outfit, and walked to the toilet to change.

It took her a moment to work out how to put the blue and green outfit on, but when she did, she felt, like a ball of _goodness_. Sort of like when she wore the Sith uniform, but then she had felt like a blotch of badness, almost, yet still good. She didn't realize how bad it made her feel until she took it off.

Coming out, she felt like a full-fledged Jedi. Or at least a padawan.

She sat on the cot and looked over at Aaron, who was staring at the roof of the room intently. Getting up and going over to him she asked: "What's so interesting on the roof?"

Jumping possibly a mile high, Aaron fell of his cot.

"Kati-" Aaron's shocked face was, by far, the funniest face Kati had aver seen. But she didn't laugh. She had honestly scared him out of his skin.

"Sorry." She whispered, looking at the ground.

"No- No, it's.. it's OK, I-" Knowing Aaron wasn't going to get anywhere the way he was talking, Ahsoka finished for him.

"You were just thinking really hard, and didn't see her coming up, right?" Unfortunately, this just made Aaron blush harder.

"Yeah," he finally managed to mumble, before getting up and laying back on his cot.

"What were you thinking about?" the girls asked in unison, before grinning at each other.

"Uh, I don't know- Just, um," He paused for a bit before tuning his head to look at Kati better. He took in a sharp breath when he realised how close they were.

Almost in shock, Kati fell back, and landed on her rear on the floor.

"Sorry- Sorry," Kati quickly got up and walked back to her cot, her back facing him, and mind whirring.

They both just wished that the day would end. Sooner rather then later.

* * *

OoOo, a bit of something between them.. and no,that wan't originaly gonna happen. the story kinda writes itself. I just came up with the idea, and said, 'what would a human from earth do in this situation?' and you can see the results.

I also know that this is probs the shortes chapter I've written so far, but they get longer, hopefully.

How do you like my short chapters?

HG96


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks Darth Wolf for reviewing so soon after posting. You made my lousy day soooo much better. So hears a chapter to thank you.

Disclamer: Why do you keep asking? I DONT own Starwars, only MY CHARICTERS!

now you can read on...

* * *

Chapter 11

Connected

All three teens were shaken awake later that night by Rezso and Aniken.

"Quick, Aaron, Kati, Ahsoka, get up now! We need to get off the ship!"

Aaron and Ahsoka got up, instantly awake. The days at the academy made them ready for now. Kati wasn't as fortunate.

"Mm mm, Whats happening?" Kati asked, half awake, and starting to sit up slowly.

As she was taking so long, Ahsoka shoved her with the force, accidental pushing her off the cot. On one hand, it did the job.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kati demanded, jumping up, and glaring at her.

On the other had, it made her very mad.

"Sorry, but we've got to move now." Rezso said, pushing them all toward the door. "All three of you get to the escape pods."

"Whats happening, Master?" Aaron asked, running behind Rezso when he moved in front of them.

"We have just come out of Hyper-drive, and straight into a battle zone. This ship wasn't prepared for such a fight, and thus we must evacuate immediately. You need to leave now, before we run out of escape pods. We have a few ships coming in that are going to take most of the troopers into one of the larger ships, but they can't take on young Jedi, so you three have to get to Corasaunt while I get on board one of the ships to help them." Aniken said, ushering them out the door as fast as he could.

Aaron was about to argue, but Rezso gave him a look that quite obviously said, "You have a sister that's completely defenceless and needs to get to safety."

Aaron got the hint, and started running down a hallway Kati didn't even know was there.

"Come on, Kati!" he called.

Giving one more glance at her master, Kati ran after him, down a hall, into a elevator, down more halls, and into a large room still filling up with people all trying to escape.

"Aaron, Ahsoka, your pod is this way." A man said, coming up to them. Grey uniform seemed to match the situation. "General Rezso and General Skywalker told me to get a pod ready for you. Its been programed and everything to take you three straight to Corasaunt."

"Thank you," Aaron said following the grey-uniformed, crew-cut hair-styled person through the crowds with much ease.

Suddenly, the ship rocked and just about everyone went flying to the side of the ship. And to make matters worse, the light went out for almost a whole minute, before emergency-red lights came on.

Something beeped on Aaron's wrist, and it took the three of them a moment to work out that the beep was from his com-link.

Quickly, he pressed the flashing button, and Rezso's voice came though as they got up.

"Aaron, Kati, You need to get out of here as fast as you can. The ship could explode at any moment."

"Master, what about you?" They both asked together.

"I- I don't know. Just get yourselves out as fast as you can. Rezso out."

There was silence as the truth sunk in.

"If the ship explodes, everyone dies." Kati though out loud. "If we leave, we won't die, but we'll have to live with the fact that we got away when everyone else didn't."

Aaron though this over, before holding out his hand. "We can save them, though, we might die."

"At least they can continue fighting." Carefully, she placed her hand in his. Instantly, she felt so much power run though her that she just had to let it out somehow.

"Focus on keeping the ship together." Ahsoka's voice was distant now, because of the blood rushing though her ears, all though her body.

Carefully, she reached out with the force and grabbed the ship, holding it together. She felt Aaron moving into the ship to hold everything together inside.

Kati was finding the power draining her strength. She felt Aaron finding it hard, too. And he was suffering more than her, because he was doing the whole inside of the ship.

Quickly, she moved in front of him and took his other hand. Almost instantly she felt new power rush through her.

Tilting her head back, she prayed for strength from what ever god happened to be listening.

At some point, Kati lost all feeling in every part of her body, except her hands. His strong, warm hands made sure that Kati was at least mostly conscious.

The same went for Aaron. Her cool, soft touch kept him breathing, living. But they were both fading fast. If they kept up like that, they would soon die.

At that moment, Aaron realised something. When Kati took his other hand, Aaron felt new power flow though him. What if...

He slid his hands down her arms and held her elbows. He was right, he felt stronger. He could also feel his toes, something he didn't know he had lost feeling in.

When they had all but blacked out, Kati felt hands pick her up. She also felt hands grabbing Aaron, as he was still at the same height. She knew she was being moved, but to where?

Aaron didn't know how long he was standing, holding Kati, and holding the ship together, but he knew when someone was suddenly trying to pull them apart.

But when he lost contact with Kati, the world just went blank. Not black, but blank, sort of like... a dream... a peaceful... dream...

* * *

Hmm, do I have you in suspence yet? Yes? THEN REVIEW! I've had almost 140 hits, so come on, guys, it would be nice if you could reveiw. for me.. pleeeeaaaasssseeee?

thanks ;-)

HG96


	12. Chapter 12

Hmm, I seem to like knocking ppl unconciuse these days.. I did that with my last one, too.

and my appologys for not posting a heep of chapters earlier, but I'll make it up to you wonderful ppl for your patience. I'll post another one after this one just for you, to say sorry. And if you noticed the summery on the main page, yez, I'm up to chapter 21, and u guys are only up to chapter 12.. XD well, after you finish this, I'll have the next one up, too, so it'll really be 13.. but still!

Thanx for reading this, cuz it means soooo much to me, and if you review, it makes my day EVEN BETTER! *hint hint*

* * *

Chapter 12

Pain

Kati was the first to wake.

"What the-" were the words she said when she had enough strength, followed but some unrepeatable words for the younger viewers.

"Kati, I was scared you wouldn't ever wake up!" Rezso said, touching her shoulder.

"Where's Aaron?" she asked, looking around the room.

"He's still asleep." A robot replied for her master.

"But he's gonna be OK, right?" She said, her voice shaking.

"If your OK, then he's going to be OK." Rezso said, getting up.

"Can I see him?" Kati said, sitting up.

"Please, miss, lay down, your not yet fully recovered." The droid said, pushing her back down.

"I'm recovered enough to know I want to see him right now!" She demanded, pushing away his robotic hand and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Kati," Rezso started.

"No! Don't _Kati_ me! I've been _Kati-_ed my whole life, and I want that to change. I want to see my brother!" She yelled.

"Well, if you put it like that," Rezso joked. He reached out his hand, and Kati took it, standing up. She wobbled a bit at first, but was able to stand, as long as she was holding onto something.

"How long have I been out?" Kati asked, holding onto Rezso's shoulder for support.

"Around three earth days, I believe." The statement was followed, not by a moan of pain, but that of frustration from Kati.

"Don't worry about it too much. Its expected of you to have slept that much after holding the entire ship together. For long enough to evacuate everyone, too. You were the last to leave. Anakin, Ahsoka and myself carried you to the last pod and flew you to Corausant, which is where we are now. Though it was stupid of you to do so, I'm proud of you for saving so many lives. Including my own."

Kati didn't reply to this, but continued to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. She was starting to get the hang of it again, almost. But she did smile at the praise.

Slowly, they made their way down the hall to the next door on the right. Going though, Kati could see Aaron on a bench much like what Kati woke up on. There was a beeping noise, and Kati guessed it was the monitor beeping with his heart.

"How is he?" Rezso asked, walking over to another droid.

"Getting better, I believe, given the fact that the girl is now awake." The droid replied.

Kati walked over to Aaron, letting go of her master and living walking stick in the process, and sat at a chair next to his bed.

"Aaron," Kati mumbled, taking his hand and looking at his almost calm face. He had a slight frown on his forehead from the pain he was healing from. She prayed he would wake sooner rather that later.

As if hearing her prayers, he turned his head and looked at Kati.

Smiling weekly, Kati said, "We did it. We're alive, you and me. And everyone else. Didn't think we would, did you? But we did." Aaron smiled, tightening the grip on her and to a firm hold.

Aaron tried sitting up, but promptly fell back again. Standing, Kati helped him when he attempted again.

"Thanks," Aaron mumbled, before doubling over in pain.

"Aar-" was all Kati could get out before she too was sprawled on the floor, not trying to hold back tears of the pain running through her whole body.

In some distant universe, she hear a dim, beeping noise that just went on and on.

_Not again.._ were the last things she thought before blacking out.


	13. Chapter 13

Told u I'd have the next chapter up soon! enjoy..

and no, they arn't really dead...

* * *

Chapter 13

Dead

Both woke later that day.

As soon as Kati could think clearly which was almost instantly, she jumped up, out of her cot, and rushed out the door to see how Aaron was, meeting him halfway.

"Kati?" Aaron asked, surprised.

"Hey," Kati replied, smiling. She was rewarded by a return smile from him.

"Come on, lets go tell Master Rezso we're awake." Aaron said, tuning around and walking down the hall with Kati following not far behind.

Carefully, the two of them swerved between the other people on the ship who didn't even seem to notice them.

"This is so weird."Aaron said, moving around another trooper. "They should at least acknowledge us, instead of completely ignoring us."

"Yeah, it is pretty strange. And they all look kinda upset about something. I wonder what's upset them?" Kati said, ducking under some blue creatures arm, who also didn't notice her.

Finally, they made it to the door to the main room. As they came closer, the door automatically opened as Aniken and Ahsoka came out, no emotion on their faces. Quickly ducking in, they saw Rezso at the window in the front of the ship, in almost the exact position he was standing in when Kati saw him the first time on the ship, in front of the window, looking out at the stars. Instead now, he was looking out to a massive city.

"Master," Aaron said, running up next to him. Though, Rezso didn't react.

"Aaron, I don't think he can see us." Kati said, placing a hand on Rezso's shoulder when she came up next to him. But she didn't touch him. Her hand went straight through.

She could see the shock on Aaron's face when he turned to look at her. Acting on impulse, Kati wrapped her arms around his waist and held him, glad she could at least touch Aaron.

Aaron returned the embrace, burying his face in her blond hair.

"Why?" he asked her, his voice slightly muffled by her hair.

"I don't know," Kati replied, looking at their master's sad face. She could see tears in his eyes, and she thought she knew why.

"I think we're dead." Just the thought brought tears to her eyes, and a wet patch on her shirt and hair.

She brought her arms up, moving them so they were around his neck, and Aaron kept his arms around her as Kati lay her head on his shoulder.

She heard Rezso talking to himself, a tear working its way down his cheek.

"Why so soon?" He mumbled. "It doesn't make any sense."

He looked at his hands, before whispering to himself, "I best go see if there is any change." Both teens looked at Rezso, before looking at each other.

"That means.." Aaron said, realization dawning on is face in a big smile, before grabbing Kati's hand and pulled her after him.

"Where are we going?" Kati asked, though she already knew.

"Didn't you hear Master Rezso? We're still alive!" He stepped towards her as if he was going to kiss her. Quickly, he checked himself, and just grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the doors.

They reached Aaron's room, and looked in. Sure enough, there was Aaron, lying down on his cot, a heart meter beeping along, his chest rising and falling as if he was mealy asleep.

Aaron let go of her hand and walked over to himself.

When he looked at her, he looked so relived. Kati shooed him towards himself, before leaving to go to herself in the next room.

Aaron looked at the boy lying on the cot in front of him.

Carefully, he lay down on top of himself, and felt the world go dark once again. He tried to fight it, not wanting to come back out as he was before, but to wake his body.

He felt himself being drawn in, held by some force of which he didn't even know existed.

When he felt like he was completely one with himself, instead of two, he opened his eyes.

"Aaron!" He heard from the door. When he didn't respond, the voice cried again "Aaron?"

It took a moment, but he was now able to reply in a twitch of the fingers.

"Aaron, I'm so happy your awake."

"How's K-Kati?" Aaron's asked, looking at Rezso.

"Do you want me to check on her now?" He asked, looking at Aaron as he tried to sit up.

No able to reply with words, he nodded.

"OK, I'll check on her now." Rezso turn to leave, but quickly looked at Aaron just before leaving the room. "Now, take it easy. You've only just woken up. Rest, get your strength back before standing.

"Y-Yes Master." Aaron said, smiling to himself.

With that, Rezso walked out of the room, leaving Aaron alone with his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Hmm, you know what I just realized? Kelly makes another apperence in this chapter! Just a question, who do u like best out of all the ppl so far in the story? Are u a normal Main Charicter Lover, so Kati and Aaron are your fave ppl? An Extra Lover, so Hanna and Rachel are your fave charicters? and Sub-Main Charicter Lover, so Master Rezso and Kelly are your fave chaicters? or are you an Original Charicter Lover, so Ahsoka and Aniken are the best?

Come on, u can tell me.. plz? besides, it give u a reason to review, along with the epic fact that I'm giving you a THIRD chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14

Jedi

Two days later, the teens were strong enough to visit the Jedi Council. They hadn't had any more blackouts, and the Council desperately wanted to see them, as force sibling were still relatively new.

"Aaron's force sister, you are?" A little green monster asked Kati.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Aaron replied, when he guessed she wasn't going to answer. She shot him a relived smile. Aaron had told her all the names of the Jedi council, but she just couldn't match any of the names with the faces. Now that she knew that the little green dude was Master Yoda, she just had to match the others with a name

"Strong in the force, Kati is." Yoda said, almost giving her a smile.

"But do we know how strong she is? Could she move to the dark side with out warning, taking Aaron with her, without even knowing?" A black human asked, pointing to Kati.

"Master Mace Windu, I assure you that she will not move to the dark side willingly." Aaron deliberately said his whole name for Kati's sake.

"That may be so, but there is the possibility of her changing sides without knowing." Windu continued.

"Master, I understand your concern, but trust me when I say I know the difference between the light side and the dark side of the force, and of life." Kati stated.

"Very well, she will train. Three weeks and she can start with a light saber." Windu said, nodding.

Kati almost leaped for joy. She didn't know why she was here, just that she was, and she was going to train to be something many could only dream of becoming. She thought of Kelly, and how proud he would be of her, and, instead of felling sadness, she felt joy. He was OK, she was OK, and as long as they stayed like that, there was the chance of seeing him again.

It was then that she realized she was being dismissed. Quickly, she jogged after Aaron and left, by his side, smiling, and dwelling in her new-found peace.

_Meanwhile, back on earth..._

"Son, we need you to tell us what happened." A very annoyed police officer questioned Kelly, two days after he was finally released from hospital.

"I told you, sir, I can't tell you. I was told not to." Kelly replied, trying to be polite, but also show his frustration. He hated this. He could tell the police officers, he could tell Kati's parents, he could tell the world, but he wasn't going to. He promised Aaron, and Kelly never went back on his word.

"Kelly, please!" Kati's mother begged. "We need to know so we can help her." She was literally in tears, and Kelly couldn't help but feel sorry for her. His heart was torn in two, but he had to keep his promise

"All I can tell you is that she's safe. Aaron promised to keep-" He slapped his hands over his mouth, instantly hating himself. He had never slipped before, this couldn't be happening.

"Promised what, young man?" Kati's dad asked, bringing his face close to him. Kelly could smell mint breath mints as Thomas Parkson breathed in and out in his face.

"Who's Aaron?" Kati's mother, Susanna Parkson, begged, still crying.

Kelly was finally pushed too far. "I can't tell you!" He snapped, standing up, and knocking his chair to the floor and almost head-butting Mr. Parkson. "I promised Aaron I wouldn't tell, and in return, he would look for her for me, and keep her safe!" Now Kelly was on the verge of tears himself.

"We just want to help find her," The police officer said, placing a comforting hand on Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly could see Kati's family looking at him, wanting him to tell. He felt his own parents glance boring into him from behind, angry that he was being difficult, and the two officers begging glance, just wanting to get the info to help find the Parkson girl.

Almost silently, Kelly ran up the stairs to his room. He hoped Aaron had found her, and that Kati was safe.

He got out his X-box, and started it up, sniffing back tears. There was a picture of Star-Killer on the front as the game loaded, and Aaron was suddenly struck by a thought. Aaron was wearing traditional Padawan uniform wasn't he? And he had came face-to-face with a sith lord, plus Aaron and that other man were looking for her and he couldn't find another reasonable explanation for the ice-cream incident, so that could only mean one thing.

Kati would be a Jedi.

Smiling proudly at his best friend, but still sniffling tears, he settled down to play his game.

* * *

Thx to Darth Wolf for helping me with Windu's name spelling.


	15. Chapter 15

Soz for not putting this up earlier, but I had a show last weekend, which was kinda really hectic.. so yeah, soz. But the show was epic! It went really well, no problems whatsoever.. Unless you call Nick almost falling off the stage a problem.. And I didn't even get to see it!

Anyways, Heres chapter 15 for all my fans (and little sis who will read this next chance she gets)

* * *

Chapter 15

Eyes

"Three weeks! I can't wait, Aaron." Kati said, later that day while eating some sort of soup in the mess hall.

"Yep, soon you'll be a real Jedi padawan." Aaron agreed, taking another spoonful of his soup.

Kati had taken one look at the soup, and the green colour had immediately put her off. Careful not to spill any, she pushed it away and looked around the room. There were lots of other people eating at different tables, though most of them were talking more than eating.

"You gonna eat that?" Aaron asked as he finished off his meal.

"I'm not really that hungry, at the moment." Kati replied, before continuing with, "I guess all the excitement is getting to me."

"Yeah, it can do that." Aaron placed his bowl on the tray and looked at Kati seriously, "Where did you learn to talk like you did, so wisely?"

"I've always known how to talk like that, just I rarely do, because not everyone from Earth talk like that." She replied, blushing a little.

"What do people talk like from your home planet?" a young lady said, coming up to them.

"Well, they don't much care for many of their vowels, and they like ta' shorten' the words where they can, and when you talk to someone over the 'net, people tend to just use letters, instead of whole words, and stuff like that. Its a real lazy planet nowadays." Kati finished, exaggerating her slag just a little.

The lady gave a little laugh. "Well, you're glad you're here instead, aren't you?"

"Yes," Kati said, getting up. "Its an honour to be training to be a Jedi at such an age as mine."

"Such wisdom behind your words." The lady said, also rising. "May it take you far, young Padawan."

"Thank-you," Kati said, placing her bowl on the tray and watched as Aaron picked it up.

"I guess I'll see you soon." The lady asked, walking away.

"Yeah," Kati said to herself, before walking over to where Aaron stood, waiting.

As they left the room, Kati thought back on the conversation she had.

"So," Aaron said, standing in front of her and walking backwards, "You've go three weeks before you can train with a light saber, so why don't we start with some of your force abilities?"

"Yeah! That'd be so cool." Kati grinned, watching as Aaron was about to run into a wall at the turn.

"So, we could start to- Oomph!" Aaron said, falling forwards from the rebound of hitting the wall. "Remind me _not_ to walk backwards again," he instructed her from the floor.

"Sorry, I should have told you," Kati said, kneeling down to help him up.

"But?" Aaron persisted, looking up at her.

"Ok, you got me. _But_ I wanted to see if you would automatically use the force to look behind you to see the wall.. or something like that, anyways."

"Hmm, using the force as another set of eyes.. Sounds like something I would attempt." He said, his eyes dancing at the challenge.

"Just don't hurt yourself." Kati warned as he started down the next hall backwards.

"Me? Hurt myself? You gotta be joke- Oomph!" Kati laughed as he ran into yet another wall.

"This seeing-behind-me-while-talking-to-you stuff is harder than it looks." he called to her, standing up again.

Kati just shook her head as he started down the next hall, again not looking where he was going.

"Come on, Kati, try it. Its loads of fun." he laughed just before running into the lady Kati was talking to earlier.

"Oh, Senator Amadala! I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean-" Aaron started, before the lady shushed him.

"I know quite well what you were doing, but I speak for not only myself and the walls when I say you shouldn't do that where people walk." The lady said, smiling

"Yes, ma'am, I won't do it again in these halls." Aaron fumbled out.

"Good, and hello again, Katiana." Amadala said, walking past the two teens, shaking her head.

"Um, oops?" Aaron said, looking at Kati with a very guilty face.

"Honestly, Aaron, you shouldn't go running into people like that. Its not good for you." Kati said, sidestepping when Aaron playfully nudged her in the arm.

"Come on, lets find Master Rezso." Aaron said, walking next to her normally.

* * *

please Please PLEASE REVIEW! I have heeps of you guys who are reading this but not reviewing.. How about this. Just read this, gimmie your name/pen name/any name, and then you don't have to reveiw again, BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHO IS READING MY STORYS!

thx!  
HG96


	16. Chapter 16

Ekk! Another chapter! I have to thank my two reviewers for, well, reviewing on my last chapter.. besides.. I had to thank my annonomus viewer for reviewing cuz i can't send you a message any other way..

From: A fellow jedi

hi! i really like your story. it makes me giggle a lot. i like the plot and  
story line too. i really feel for kati's parents but know why araon won't  
tell. i'll keep reading as long as you keep updating!

Why, thank you, Fellow Jedi knight! Its nice to know there's another one out there! and the fact that you giggle is really good. Its kinda suposed to be funny, so i'm glad you agree.. This story can have me in stitches sometimes.. and I write it all (cept for that part Danox wrote..)! You'll get to know Kati's parents better as we get closer to the 20's, your only seeing their nice side atm. But they're not evil, whatever you think! It's gonna get harder and harder for Aaron further into the story, and he gose under a lot of emotional stress, which is another reason why he's still in the story.  
I'll keep updating as long as you keep reading! (this applies to all)

Well, thats enough.. wait, I forgot something I feel as it I should put in again as it was a while since i did it last:

Disclamber: I do NOT own any of the orig charicters, only my charicters. tho that should be pretty obvious..

Now, On with the (funny) story! just a head up, it gets kinda serious here, tho. But I hope you like it all the same!

* * *

Chapter 16

Homesick

Later that day, Aaron and Kati were doing, yes, housework.

"Kati, Can you move this box over there for me?" Aaron said, forcing a large silver-blue crate over to her.

"Um, sure.." Kati said, looking at the size. Carefully, she picked it up with the force and moved it slowly over to the far wall, not letting it get more than two inches off the ground, in case she dropped it. It wasn't that heavy, it was just the walking away from Aaron that made it harder.

Placing it down, she saw out of the corner of her eyes that Aaron was finding the force hard to control. Walking over to him, she could see it getting stronger.

After he put the set of boxes down, he turned to face her. Taking her hand, he reached out with the force and grabbed most of the boxes and placed them at the other side of the room.

"That should do it." He said, grinning and letting go of her.

Rezso just shook his head as he came over to them. "I see you are perfecting your force abilities. Very wise, I think.." He said, before walking away.

Both teen cracked up laughing.

When they had calmed down, they walked over to some stray boxes and sat down on them.

"I was thinking.." Kati started, looking off into space.

"Yeah?" Aaron prompted when she didn't continue.

"How come, before I met you, I couldn't use the force, but just before I was kidnapped, I could force things?"

"Well, we have to be close to each other to be able to force things, like a wireless connection. If we're too far apart, it just doesn't work. I don't know whether you knew or not, but I wasn't that far away when C.D. stole you away. In fact, it was just before Kelly was sent off to hospital that I was talking to him." Aaron frowned, remembering the marks on Kelly that would have surely turned into scars if not treated right away.

"Was it bad?" Kati asked, sensing what he was thinking.

"No too bad, but he may have some scars." Aaron replied, not looking her in the eyes.

There was silence for a moment or two.

"Can I go back to see him?" Kati asked in a small voice. From what she learned from Kelly, when Jedi are taken to train, they rarely saw their parents.

"Come with me," Aaron said, taking her wrist and leading her away from the wall towards where Rezso stood. "I don't know the answer to your question, but we both know someone who does."

"Master, a word?" Aaron said, coming up to him, but not letting go of Kati. Instead, he intertwind his fingers with hers.

"One second," Rezso said, before turning back to the person he was talking to. When he finished, which felt like forever to Kati, he turned to the teens. "Now, how can I help my-"

Aaron cut him off, "Kati wants to go back home."

Kati blinked.

"I see," Rezso said looking at her.

Kati blinked again.

"Kati," Rezso said, leaning down to her height, "I know you miss them, but there's simply no way we can send you back. Now, I'm sure Aaron would teach you some more tricks with the force to make it a little easier for you to control."

"But master-"

"No buts, Kati. I'm sorry, but you just can't go back."

"But what about my parents? They'll be worried sick! And they'll have the police all over the planet, and since Kelly was the last one to see me..." Memories of TV shows flooded Kati's mind. "He'll go to juvenile court! He'll be arrested, Master, I have to go back. I just have to tell my mum where I am, I just _have_ to go back."

"What about your training?" Rezso asked.

"I'll do it on the way!" Kati fought back, determined

"I hope you know what your getting yourself into.." He said, stretching, "I'll see what I can do." And with that, he walk away.

"Yes!" Aaron said, holding up a hand. "I can't wait to see your friend again."

"Yeah, and you can be properly introduced." Kati replied, hi-fiving his hand.

"Come on, lets go practice your force." Aaron said, grinning and walking backwards.

"I'm not gong to tell you about the person behind you, you know." Kati said, just stifling a laugh.

"Very funny," Aaron replied, before hitting the person.

Spinning around, he was face to face with another human.

"Chaneller Palpateen. My apologies, sir," Aaron said, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"I heard you had a tendency for running into senates, haven't you?" The oldish man said, laughing and walking away.

* * *

Ok, so it didn't get tooo serious.. but it dose get worse somewhere in the story.. just can't remember where, tho...

_-_-_-/\_-_-_-/\_-_-'lol'_-_-_/\_-_-_-_-_-_-/\_-_-_-  
if you don't get it, key words: Ocean; Sharks; Drowning Man

Hope you liked the chapter!

Plz review! it makes my day ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, long time no poasting.. get it? never mind...

Reviewer thanks!:

Darth Wolf: Glad i made ur day, it sure made mine! and no, thats not the last time he runs into people or things..

A Fellow Jedi: Yeah, Her parents will come into it real soon. don't worry.. OoOo and just a heads up, no, they don't react that well... *Bites lip* but have faith, no one will die!

anyways, thx for reading this chapter and having a lil patiance! I'm really really REALLY sorry about not putting this chapter up sooner, but I had a cupple of camps, a five day one that only lasted 2 days cuz it was raining too hard, but i managed to stay another day and helped pack up tents... anyways, enough about me, u guys what to know about the story! so, heres chapter 17! enjoy..

Disclamber: I own Kelly, Kati, Mr. and Mrs. Parkson, Kellys parents, Aaron, Master Rezso, and thats about it... I don't won any of the ppl that r in the TV shows, and thats that!

now, can we _please_ get on with the story?

You: YES!

yay! no, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 17

Training

"OK, catch this," Aaron said, throwing a red ball in her direction. They had been training for about fifteen minutes, and Kati was getting better all the time.

Reaching out with the force, Kati grabbed it, but it slipped out of her grasp and hit the ground, like the last one Aaron threw at her.

"You caught the second one I threw, so your not hopeless, we just need to work on it some more." Aaron said, reading her mind.

"Do you have any other method to teach me?" Kati begged. "I can't do it!"

"You can if you try." he replied, tossing a yellow ball at her, saying, "This should be easier to see,"

But still she missed it.

"Argh! I can't do it!" Kati said, sitting on the floor.

Aaron sat himself in front of her and took her hands. Normally, such a gesture from a guy to Kati, she would squirm and remove her hands. But Aaron sent a warmth down her spine that no boyfriend had ever done to Kati.

But for some reason, the warmth was there, but she still felt cold inside.

Slowly, she took her hands away from Aaron's, brought her knees up to her chin, and wrapped her arms around them, trying to warm herself up. She glanced at Aaron, only to look into sad eyes.

"I should have taken you home instead of making you come out here." She heard him mumbling as he looked away.

"Aaron.." Kati started, taking one of his hands. After a moment, "Please help me learn."

Not looking her in the eyes, Aaron picked up a sky blue ball and tossed it at her. Wanting to please her brother, she reached out with the force and grabbed the ball, holding it in midair, before forcing it into Aaron's hands.

Not even noticing what Kati had done, he threw the ball again. And Kati caught it again. After about ten minutes of the ball going back and forth, did Aaron realize what Kati was doing.

"What the-" he said, grinning. "You did it!" he practically yelled. "You got it, that's amazing! Well done." Jumping up, he grabbed her, lifted her up off the ground, and spun her around, before putting her down on the ground. "Why didn't I realize sooner? Stupid," he hit his head lightly with his hand, before looking at her. "We are _so_ going to Earth!"

"Yes!" Kati said, punching the air, and spinning around.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Rezso walked in, trying to hide a grin. "OK, who saved an entire race?" He asked, trying to be casual, but failing because of the ever-growing smile on his face.

"Kati can use the force, it took a bit, but she can.. Watch this!" Aaron exclaimed, walking over to the blue ball and tossing it into the air. Barley even thinking about it, Kati caught it and forced it back.

Happy at his padawans persistence in learning, Rezso threw a yellow ball.

Kati reached out with the force and to grab the ball.. but the ball went straight through her force-hand. Frowning, she bent over and picked it up with her real hand. Tossing it up into the air, she tried to catch it again, but it just went straight through her hand.

"Hmm.." Rezso said, stoking his small beard in thought. "I'm going to have to report this to the council.." he said to himself, before turning to Aaron. "I want to know what colour and size ball she can catch, and what ones she can't catch, as soon as possible." And with that, he left the room, still thinking hard about something.

"Why does he want to know that?" Kati asked, looking at Aaron in confusion.

"Beats me," he replied, before picking up a red ball and looking at it, "But we better do what he said."

Nodding in agreement, Kati reached out and caught the ball carefully.

After about an hour, Kati knew she could only catch medium and large, bright red balls, not the small ones; only small blue balls; none of the green ones; and only the large yellow ones.

Every time she couldn't catch one, Aaron just nodded and wrote it down on a clipboard he found at the other side of the room when retrieving a ball.

After they had finished their test, Aaron looked over the list, before motioning to Kati to follow him out the door.

"Very interesting.." Master Rezso said, looking at the list, and showing it to the little green dude.. Yoda, that was it.

"Hmm.." Was was all he said for a minute. "Aaron, to the best of your ability, so she can use that force, you will train her." He finally said.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Aaron said, nodding.

Just as they were leaving, though, Yoda called out, "To earth, you may return, young padawan. Sort things out there, but come back as soon as you deem reasonable."

"Thank you, Master," Kati maneged to squeak out, just holding in the excitement. But when they were out of earshot of the old Jedi Master, Kati let it all go..

'Ohmygodwearegoingbacktoearth!Ican'twait I'msohappy!'

"Woah, sister, calm down." Aaron said, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her jumping a mile high.

"But I can't!" Kati said, stopping her jumping.

"But you just did." Aaron pointed out.

"Hmph.." Kati crossed her arms over her chest and crocodile-pouted.

"Come on, we better start packing. I'll ask Master Rezso to get a ship prepared for us, and we'll leave as soon as possible." Aaron said, walking down the hall to his right. "Follow me."

* * *

Yay, they're going home! Well, I knew they were going home a few weeks ago, actually, they already have, and they're about to leave... but thats not for u to know yet. All in due time, my friends, all in due time...


	18. Chapter 18

Ahhhh! I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS CHAPTER SOONER BUT MY LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC!

ok, so now that i got the yelled apologie out of the way, i can do a more civil one.

Im really sorry I didn't get to post this chapter and the next hundred sooner, but I've been struggling with homework and stuff, and frinds have been annoying and i've been asked out by guys that i don't want to be asked out by and the guy that I want to be asked out by is completely blind that I am crazy for him.. Arrgg!

Anyways, I hope u like this chapter and yada yada yada I don't own Starwars, or the Clone wars or a lot of other stuff. but I own all my OC's so u need my permission to use them.

now, Read and Enjoy! or else..

* * *

Chapter 18

Battle

It was two days later, and they had a ship, food, crew, and everything else a ship needed. Though Kati felt incredibly useless during the entire time as she didn't know what to do, Aaron reassured her that all she had to do was encourage him and the crew, and to remain exited. She was OK with that.

'Tomorrow,' Kati mumbled to herself the night before they were due to leave. It was really late, and Kati was so tired that she could barley keep her eyes open. But at the same time, she couldn't fall asleep.

Eventually, Kati got up and started to walk around the room. It helped her anxiety a little, but not a lot.

Sighing in frustration, she looked at the com-link on her wrist. Aaron had gotten it for her yesterday, after she had a complete panic attack because she couldn't find him.

"Worth a try," she mumbled, and pressed the 'on' button.

"Aaron?" she called into it, not expecting a reply.

"You up to?" A voice said from the other side.

"Yes," Kati mumbled, but kind of happy that he was also up.

"Do you want me to come over, or just chat over the com-link?" He asked.

"Come over," Kati mumbled again.

"Be right there, Kati." Aaron said "Over and out."

Kati smiled at the thought of company. Back home, if she couldn't sleep, and she went to her parents, they'd just yell at her for interrupting their sleep. So she started reading. That's where her obsession of reading came from. Most nights, she would be up until midnight reading some book or school novel.

Her thoughts were interrupted but her a knock on her door.

"Come in," she replied, sitting back down on her bunk.

The door opened, and someone in a dark cloak came in.

"Hello, Kati," A deep voice said, a dark smile just visible from under his hood.

Instantly, Kati brought her knees up to her chest and put on her bravest face. This wasn't Aaron. The voice was wrong, and he didn't smile like that.

Suddenly, a light-saber activated near her doorway. But Kati didn't look away from the stranger.

"Back away from her." Aaron said darker that Kati had ever heard it, light-saber at the ready, poised for an attack.

The stranger just looked at him, before laughing.

"Aaron," He laughed. "This is a joke, right?" He looked between the two teens, bewilderment written all over his face, or at least what Kati could see of his face. "You, and the Earth-girl?"

"And it was going to be you and her?" Aaron replied, still glaring.

"Of course! She will reach the highest of her ability with me. We will destroy you Jedi scum." the stranger said the last part with a jeer.

Grabbing what was left of her courage, Kati spoke. "I'd be better off helping people than destroying them like you seem to want to do."

"But Kati, dearest," Than lifted his head so she could look into his eyes, "What do you think the Jedi want to do with us?"

Kati tried not to, but couldn't help but glance in Aaron direction. She met his gaze, and held it for a moment, before he looked away in shame.

"You can't just blindly follow whoever comes to you first, without listening to the other side." Than said, "What has he promised you? A light-saber? To bring your family out here? To bring Kelly out here? He hasn't promised you anything. He said he would take you home to visit your family, but is that what you want? Don't you want more? To have your family out here to see every day?"

He was bargaining with her, trying to give empty promises. But it was working. Kati had read so many books about when the main character was put in this situation, and she always knew what was best, but this wasn't a book. She didn't know what to think. It was so much harder in real life then it ever was in a book.

Kati shook her head, trying to wish her out of the situation and see it as another book. The logical design was to follow Aaron. He was on the right side, he was fighting for freedom, wasn't he? But this wasn't a book. Whatever she chose now would stay that way until she found a way out of it, or died. It didn't end at the end of the last chapter in a story, life continued on. And she couldn't do anything about it.

She looked Than in the eye, and replied, "I can't accept your offer, I'm with Aaron, and that's where I'm staying."

"Then that's where your dying!" Than replied, igniting his light-saber and pointing it at her neck.

Not for a moment did Kati regret her decision of staying with Aaron.

Just as he was about to run her though, another blue light-saber clashed with the red one and threw it aside.

"I don't think she'll die anytime soon, Than." Aaron's voice was now even darker than it was before, and there was something radiating off him.

Fear.

Kati moved to the back of her bunk, and tried to contact someone else for help. Aaron was good, she had seen him practicing, but Than seemed ready to take him on.

Finally, she got a voice back though the com-link.

"Kati? Whats wrong?" Rezso asked, sleep still visible in his voice.

"Than's here!" She practially yelled at him.

"I'll be right there, Rezso out." He said, before the line went blank.

Sighing in relief that she wasn't completely useless, she decided to silently cheer Aaron on.

It was pretty much a fair fight, until Rezso came in. After that, Than just tried blocking everything, before jumping out the window and landing on a speeder and, well, speeding away.

Leaving the window, Aaron ran over to Kati to make sure she was OK.

"What happened? How long had he been in your room? Is that why you called? What did he say? What did he do? Did he hurt you? I swear, if he even touched you-"

"I'm fine!" Kati said, interrupting him. "He was only in here of a few seconds before you got here, and he didn't do anything to me. Relax,"

"I don't think Aaron will be 'relaxing' for a while, with what just happened." Rezso said, placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "He was just worried, OK?"

Kati nodded, not trusting her voice. If Aaron was like this after seeing Than, maybe there was something to fear of him, and not just his darkness.

Sitting next to her, he wrapped his arms around her, and Kati could hear his heartbeat. It was fast, very fast.

"Are you OK?" Kati asked, slightly worried.

"No, I'll never be OK while he's still wandering the planet, but at least we know where he is." Aaron let her go and looked at his hands in his lap.

"I'll send out a search party immediately." Rezso said, before leaving.

Aaron was silent for a few minutes, thinking about how worried he was. It was almost ridiculous, but he hated the look of them together.

"I'm sorry for freaking out there, but-" He couldn't finish. He didn't want to. She was his sister, after all. That gave him an idea on how to finish what he was saying, "Your my sister, and I couldn't watch as he lead you away."

* * *

Ahhh! he has feeling for her? maybe.. maybe not.. mwhahahaha I love making up my charicters feeling as I go along. but I'll give u a heads up, chapt 24 i think is when they yell at eachother.. mwhahahaha.. but poor Kells..

Opps, I think I gave too much away..

anyways, I hope u liked it, and If u did, u'll take the time to review ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Ahhhh! I've gone nuts! this is the 2nd.. 3rd.. 4TH chapter I've posed so far this morning! so I hope u like it.

* * *

Chapter 19

Home

It was a few days later, when Kati looked out the main window in the bridge.

She stood there for a while, just watching the stars. It was a beautiful night, and she couldn't help but be awed by the stars. In all her life, she

didn't think she'd be able to view the stars like this, but the last few days, she had been able to look at them all she wanted.

_Kelly would've loved this.._ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, the ship turned, and there was a blue and white planet in front of her.

She heard Aaron walking up and standing beside her.

"Ready to go home?" He asked, grinning, and looking at her.

She looked back at him, before looking at earth again.

"Yes," She replied, "I can't wait."

"Kelly Anders," the police finally said, giving up. "We have no choice but to send you to a rehabilitation clinic." In other words, Juvenile Hall.

Sighing, Kelly was allowed to go upstairs to his room and grab some things.

Stuffing it all in his bag, he thought of grabbing a book, but also knew that they'd take it off him as soon as they realized he had it.

He was about to toss it onto his bed, when he realized what book it was. It was one of Kati's books he had borrowed a long time ago, and had

never given in back. Fighting back tears, he threw it down on his bed so hard it fell down the side. Turning, he grabbed his PJ's, a toothbrush, clean clothes, and even snuck in his ipod touch, though, he tried to hide it as best he could.

Walking down the stairs, he saw the police waiting for him. He pulled the pack further over his shoulder, and let them walk him out to the awaiting car. Praying, he hoped that he wouldn't have to actually go to juvi, even though it had been decided the day before at juvy court.

As he walked down the path, he noticed things he had never had before. As if his life was passing in front of his eyes, but this time it was his freedom flying away from him. He heard the crickets chirp from somewhere in the front lawn, he noticed how green the grass was, and how blue

the sky was.

He even noticed the shadow of a plane above them. Pretty low and pretty big, but had the shape of a plane none the less.

Almost in slow motion, one of the officers opened the back seat door, and motioned him in. Taking one more look at his home, he saw his parents standing at the door. Swallowing he crouched down ready to get in..

"Kelly!" He heard a familiar voice yell.

Kelly tried standing up, but hit his head on the roof of the car.

Standing up, and rubbing his head, he looked at the blond hair'd, green eyed, fifteen-year-old girl standing only 10 meters away.

"Kati," He whispered, looking at her in shock. She had come back.

Suddenly, his body unfroze, he dropped his pack and ran up to her and wrapped her up in a hug, even spinning her around a few times.

After he set her down, he still held her, and Kati just hung onto him, not wanting to let go.

When they finally parted, Kelly looked at her, almost not believing that she was there.

She was wearing the same clothes that she had when she had been kidnapped, except for something in her wrist.

Before he knew it, the two officers where next to him, the Policewoman looking her over for and injuries and asking if she was in any pain.

Saying 'no' to all their questions, she was lead inside Kelly's house and sat at their table. Kelly's parents fussed over her, asking the same questions that the police asked her not a few minutes ago.

Kelly saw the policeman grabbing his phone, and dialing a number, before leaving the now-loud room.

Kelly's mum offered Kati a drink and a few cookies, but Kati refused, saying she was well fed with her rescuers.

Ten minutes later, Kelly heard car doors slamming outside, and Kati's parents rushed though the doors, and smothering her with kisses and hugs.

"Oh, Katianna, I was so worried about you," Her mum cried into Kati's hair, gently stroking it.

"Its OK, mum," Kati whispered, hugging her back.

An hour later, the police had taken some of Kati's blood to check for diseases, and left, leaving Kati, Kelly, and the four parents at Kelly's place.

"Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you." Kati started. "Now, please don't say anything until I have finished, please."

And with that, she started explaining everything that had happened the last few days.

And everyone just sat there in shock.

* * *

haha, I hope u liked it!

Now lets see if my 5th chapter is being posted today.. I have to clean my room now, tho, so it might not be.. hmm.. meh, U'll know soon enough lol


	20. Chapter 20

mwhahaha this is mostly for Darth Wolf, cuz i CAN take a hint lol..

And review replys:

From: a fellow Jedi

oh you had me bouncing in my seat with excitment! i loved when kelly and Kati  
were reunited! i can't wait to see the reaction the parents will have. But one  
thing i don't get, and this might be from lack of focus, but why would kelly  
have to go to juvi? i don't believe he did anything illegal, he just utilized  
his right of not being forced to speak in public court. Other then that i  
liked these latest 2 chapters. Update soon!

Yeah, I liked that part too, as did my best friends. Well, to answer your question about Kelly going to juvie: Hes not talking to police about a kidnapping. He is refusing to talk, and thus he is going aganist the law. well, thats how it is in Australia, I don't know how it works in ur country, but thats how it works here. Hes not helping anyone, so he is legally alowed to be sent to juvie. I actally didn't know this until my mum read it and pointed it out.

Being a minor(under 16) he is required to speak, whether he wants to or not. He has very few rights as a minor (which is another reason why you don't do anything wrong at that age lol) and one of the few he dosn't have is the right to remain silent. In some cases he would have that right, but not if there is a possibility of a life being on a line.

I hope this answered ur question, tho it might not make any sence

And now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 20

Scream

"So, mum, I have to go back." Kati finished.

Kelly was the first to react.

"No way, no how, not in any way shape or form are you going back out there!" he knelled in front of her and took Kati's hands. "You don't know how much I've missed you this last week," He swallowed as Kati took her hands away from his. "I can't lose you again."

"What would happen if you were killed out there? How would we know?" Kati's mum exclaimed, standing next to Kelly as he rose up from the ground.

There was a knock on the door, and Kelly's mum went to go get it. There was a scream of shock, and the two Jedi came into the room.

"We hope we weren't intruding in on anything," Rezso said.

"Mum, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Anders, Kelly," Kati started, standing up. "This is Aaron, My force brother, and Master Rezso, Aaron's and my Master."

Kati knew it would take a moment to sink in, she she guided her mum into her seat, and Kelly into the one that she was sitting in earlier, and offered a drink to the Jedi and his other Padawan.

"Yes, please," Aaron said, leaning against the doorway.

Grabbing two cups from the cupboard, she filled them with water, and handed one to Aaron. Taking a sip of her own, she watched as the colour came back in every ones faces.

By the look of incoming anger on her dad's face, she could tell this wasn't going to end well.

But still they made no move.

Aaron put a hand around Kati's waist, seeing if it make a reaction with the five other people in the room.

Then Thomas got up angrily.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" He yelled, walking over to them and pulling Kati roughly away, making her almost fall over. Suzanna quickly took the scared girl out of her husband's grasp, and held her close, dragging Kati way from the strangers.

"Dad, Aaron's not going to hurt me." Kati tried say, getting out of her mothers grasp and rubbing the red mark on her shoulder where her father had grabbed her. "He saved me. Both of them."

Thomas looked at them, judging them. Kati hated that look. It was the same look he gave her almost every day when they lived in North America. Like he wanted to know everything that she did that day.

"Did you?" He finally asked.

"Yes sir," Aaron answered. Kati shook her head in fear.

"I wasn't talking to you, boy!" Thomas yelled, spitting in Aaron face, making him step back in surprise.

Swallowing, Aaron stood up straight and answered, "Sir, I believe I have every right to answer you, as it was half me you were talking to, and half Master Rezso, here."

Kati looked at him in surprise. He was so brave. It was hard to face Thomas with strength. He was a large man, mostly muscle, and he was really strong. When Kati was younger, she though he was the real Superman, but as she got older, she realized that there wasn't much under his skin. His formal outfit also made it kind of hard for someone to stand against him and win. Thomas glared at Aaron, and as Kati looked closer she saw that he was slightly surprised.

"Where did you get the idea that you could talk to me like that?" He said with clenched teeth.

Kati glanced at Aaron, and he looked over for a second and made eye contact then looked away quickly. Thomas saw them look at each other, and seemed more annoyed.

"You stay away from my daughter." He said leaning closer to Aaron. "She won't be leaving with you any time soon, young man."

"NO!" Kati yelled jumping up and surprising everyone.

"I am _not_ staying here!" Kati exclaimed, stepping further away from Suzanna, who was trying to grab her again

Aaron looked at the back of Thomas' head, which was now turned to Kati.

"Your staying here, Katianna. I don't want to lose you again!" Suzanna cried, trying to get another hold on her daughter.

"Mum," Kati squealed when Suzanna finally got a skin-pinchingly tight hold on Kati's left arm. Instinctively, she went to slap away her mum's hand.

"Katianna!" She heard her Father yell at her, catching her move out of the corner of his eye after glaring at Aaron again. "Don't slap your mother."

"I didn't hurt her!" Kati cried.

Grabbing her more roughly than last time, Thomas dragged her out of the kitchen, and into the hall. By this time, she had Kelly coming to her rescue, trying to free Kati, Aaron helping Kelly, Rezso trying to reason with Thomas, Suzanna helping Thomas, and Kelly's parents trying to grab the boys back away from the fight.

It was getting more and more intense, Kati screaming out in pain as her father's grip grew harder and harder around her arm, until Thomas thew a punch at Aaron.

In almost slow motion, Kati saw her fathers fist coming closer and closer to Aaron's face, before landing and hard punch, and Kati just watched in horror as Aaron went flying toward the wall.

All time seemed to freeze for a moment, eyes all locked on Aaron's flying body.

As he hit the wall, time righted itself, and there was a massive thump.

Tears streaming down her eyes, Kati fought as hard as she could, trying to get to him, but was eventually dragged out the door, into the car, and driven away, while being pretty much chained to the seats.

Running out of tears, Kati let her head fall into her hands, and just sat there, no emotion on her face.

Finally, she put on he bravest face, and looked out the front window of the car, and took deep and even breaths trying to slow her heartbeat. Crying would get her no where.

Looking as if she was finally accepting her fate, she thought of a way to escape.

* * *

like it? THEN REVEIW!

lol

Peace out!


	21. Chapter 21

If this dosn't make any sence, Im sorry. If it dose, that really good ;)

anyways, heres the next chapter, cuz i feel like I need more reviews to cheer me up cuz Im really bored.

If your reading this, it would be really nice if some of you ACTUALLY REVIEWED! soz, but im getting a heep of hits and viewers, but only 2 reviews. PLEASE review, even if all you say is: Hi, good chapter, liked it, keep going. feel free to copy and paste that msg if need be, but I just want to know who reads my storys. please! *starts crying hystericly* would it kill you to tell me that your reading? Well? *continues crying* Please review! pretty please?

*quickly gets over it* anyways, like I said above, if the chapter below dosn't make sence, or theres something your confused about, shoot me an email, PM or comment and I'll get back to you asap

Fellow Jedi: Thats totally ok. I keep forgetting that other ppl r in other countries too, so its no biggie.

anyways, on with the story!

and please review?

* * *

Chapter 21

Escape

"Kati's home!" two young children, who were around eight and nine, cried, running around the corner of another room and glomping Kati.

"We missed you soooo much!" the little boy said, grabbing Kati around the waist in a tight hug.

"We didn't think you'd ever come back!" the boy's sister said, grabbing her around the hips.

"Hey Charlie, hey Roman. How are you?" Kati asked the kids as she hugged them back, while trying to keep her balance.

"We're great! But you should have seen your mum while you were missing! She was in tears, always crying all the time and stuff. I had to get her tissues all the time!" Charlie exclaimed, wide-eyed like little kids do.

"No, I got her tissues all the time, not you! You were helping mum with the cooking and cleaning!" Roman said, shoving Charlie over a bit.

"Did not! I helped all the time!" Charlie said, shoving him back.

"Ok, Ok, as long as you took care of them that's all that matters, right?" Kati said, stopping them from killing each other.

"Yeah," Both kids mumbled.

"Kati," Thomas said, coming back into the hallway after requesting dinner, "You will go straight to you room. I will send Mrs Chevalier up with your dinner when it is done. You are not to leave until I come get you tomorrow."

Sighing, Kati rubbed the heads of her friends, before walking up two sets of stairs to her room.

Opening the door, the first thing she noticed was her desk. Messy as always, even when told to clear it, she smiled. On the walls where posters from her fave movies. Right above her bed there was a photo of her and Kelly. He was leaning in to kiss her cheek. He never did, they just did that for show.

Her walk-in closet was just to the left of her door. The desk on the opposite side after the corner in the wall. Then the bed, her bedside table with her laptop on it, and the books she was going to read before she was kidnapped. After the next corner, there was her window. Her sky-blue curtains almost dancing with the wind coming from the open window. There was her sun-catcher Rachel had given her for her birthday last year, and she watched as the evening sun shone though it, causing little rainbows to sparkle all over her room. Charlie loved her room. She said it was filled with magic. And Kati almost believed her.

On the last wall, there was nothing. Just a blank wall. There was a full-length mirror on the corner, but on the wall there was just nothing. Nothing at all.

Walking over to her bed, she flopped down on it and sighed. They didn't have beds like this up in orbit.

Listening for a moment, at the same time as relaxing, she tried to remember where all the bugs were in her room. Getting up, she grabbed the chair from her desk and pulled it toward her window. Getting up, she saw the little fly just sitting on the upper sill. Kati waved her hand over it, but it didn't move.

"Dumb bug." she muttered, before squishing it under her index finger. Successfully hearing the crunch of gears and glass, she got down and stated looking for the rest. She had discovered the bugs while cleaning her room. They weren't there when she moved in, so she guessed her dad had put them there to keep an eye on her.

After she found all five, she went to work.

Grabbing her back-pack, she filled it with every thing she would need. Going into her bathroom, she grabbed her tooth brush, a few small packages of soap, and her deodorant.

Stuffing it into her bag, she looked at her laptop.

_No point bringing that, I couldn't charge it anywhere and I bet they don't get Internet out there,_ she thought to herself. Smiling, she grabbed a few more things she might need, put it all in her bag, and pressed the button on her com-link.

"Kati to Aaron, do you copy?" She asked.

"Loud and clear, sister." was the scratchy reply.

"All that's left is the note, and I'm all set." Kati said, while grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen.

"I'll be there in five." Aaron replied. "Aaron out."

As quickly as possible, she wrote the note to her parents, explaining what was happening, whether they liked it or not. Just as she finished, Aaron jumped though her window from the roof. There was the beginning of a nasty bruise on the side of his head, but he seemed fine.

"Nice of you to 'drop' by." Kati joked, folding the note and placing it on her pillow. Aaron coming to get her was their plan B, incase Kati's parents didn't cooperate. "Hmm, that bruise looks pretty bad. Have you had ice on it yet?"

"Yeah, but its back on the ship at the moment. I just had to have some painkillers before I came, and I'll put the ice back on after we get back on the ship."

As Kati got off her bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Parkson, may I come in?" Mrs. Chevalier said, on the other side of the door.

"Just a sec, Mary," Kati said, using Mrs. Chevalier 's first name. "I'm just changing my shirt." she continued, ushering Aaron into her bathroom.

"OK, you can come in now." Kati said, walking over the the other side of the room as to not look suspicious.

Mary came in with Kati's soup and toast, and placed it on her bedside table. "There you go, your favourite, Pea and Ham soup!"

"Thanks." Kati smiled. Now, I have a few towels to put in your bathroom-" Just as she said that, she opened the door and saw a very surprised Aaron on the other side.

Quickly, she shut it and leaned against it.  
"Please tell me there is not a boy on the other side of this door." She exclaimed, her hand on her chest, eyes wide, and trying _not_ to have a heart attack.

"OK," Kati shrugged, almost indifferent. "There isn't a boy on the other said of that door."

Mary opened the door again and looked into an empty room.

"Where did he go?" Mary wondered out loud.

"Where did who go?" Kati asked, playing dumb. "Remember, I don't have a boy on the other side of that door."

"Oh, OK.. Just my mind playing tricks on me.." Mary sighed, before picking up the towels she had previously dropped in her surprise and putting them in the shelf. But while she had her back tuned, Aaron was ushered under the bed, with which he only just fit.

"Thanks," She heard him mumble, jokingly.

"Zip it." She growled playfully, before standing back up and facing the maid.

"Well, that's all, Miss Parkson, and I'm happy that you're back, now, you know. Charlie has been missing you terribly these last few days, and even Roman has been pretty down. Its just not the same without you, you know," She said, leaving the room, and no longer talking directly to Kati.

Shaking her head, she gave Aaron a hand out of under her bed, the only place she could put him without making a noise.

"I don't want to know what was under there," Aaron said, dusting himself off.

"Sorry," Kati mumbled. "Ready to go?" she asked, looking at Aaron, who was looking at the picture above her bed.

"Like it? That was me and Kelly about six months ago." She said, looking at it too.

"Did he actually kiss you?" Aaron said, before looking at Kati.

Kati continued looking at the picture, while shaking her head. "No, it was just for show. Dad hated that picture, but I put it up on my wall anyway, cause there's nothing wrong with it. Kelly has one just like it, but he doesn't have any room to put it up on his walls, so its just resting on the wall on the floor, waiting for a picture hook to put it up on."

Aaron nodded, studying the picture again.

"Come on," He finally said, walking over to the window, "Lets get outta here."

Grinning, I followed him out the window, up onto the roof, and into the waiting ship.

"Took your time," Master Rezso said, smirking, at the top of the ramp.

* * *

Yay, they got away!  
Meanna, you already knew they were gonna get away  
I did?  
Yeah, you did, you kinda wrote that  
I did?  
Yes Meanna, You did.  
Sounds good then.  
_.. Honestly.._  
*grins like an idiot* Now that I own this story, instead of my other half, can you review for me?  
I didn't get them reviewing, so how do you think you can?  
Maybe cuz im cooler than you!  
*mutters* maybe cuz they feel sorry for this freek called my other half..  
I heard that!  
That was the point..  
*Glares* Guys, if you think I can get more review than my serious half, please review! Come on, for me? *dose Bambi eyes* Please?


	22. Chapter 22

AHHH! THANK YOU NEWEST REVIEWER FOR REVIEWING CUZ YOU MADE MY DAY SOOO MUCH BETTER! (even tho my day has been really good so far..)

Good things that have happened today:  
1 I am now enrolled in a school for year 10! I know i really shouldn't be excited about that, but Ive never been to school before, I've been homeschooled my whole life, but I'm going to school finally! YAY! (you can at least pretend that your excited with me, k?)  
2 i have a new reviewer  
3 That new reviewer author alerted me!  
4 I had an icecream!  
5 I have a kitten in my room!  
6 I go to New Zealand in 27 days for two weeks! (I leave Boxing Day) (If you don't know where New Zealand is, look it up on the map, then go west a lot and I live in that county there) (no, Australia is an ISLAND not a CONTENENT!) (And we DON'T ride kangaroos to school) (and wrestling Crocs is not a subject in school) (It DOES rain here, and it CAN be GREEN)

Umm.. yeah, some random facts about Australia in there.. soz about that.. my crazy half is doing what it does best..

ANYways, heres the next chapter, and I really Really REALLY hope you like it, cuz I kinda like it too.

Disclamber: i DON'T own ANY of the ORIGINAL characters, i OLNY own MY characters. HAVE you got that CLEAR? do i HAVE to SAY it AGAIN? NO? Good. ^_^

Read on, cuz it means a heep to me

* * *

Chapter 22

Run

As Kati walked up the ramp, she saw someone coming down the driveway.

Kelly.

Aaron saw her watching him as he walked up the driveway.

"Wanna say goodbye?" He asked. When Kati nodded, they slid to the edge of the roof, and jumped. Kati's house was a three story house, but with the force, it was nothing. The landing was almost smooth, too.

"Oomph," Kati exclaimed quietly, as she fell onto all fours.

"You ok?" Aaron asked, getting up from next to her.

"Fine." She replied, standing up and brushing the dirt from her hands and knees.

When she looked ahead, though, she saw Kelly standing in front of her, staring.

"Hey, Kells! Just dropped by to say goodbye." Kati said, smiling from the slight adrenaline rush jumping had given her.

"Hey," He muttered, no longer looking at her. A blade of grass on the sidewalk seemed pretty interesting, now.

"Kelly," Kati whined.

"What do you want me to do?" Kelly demanded, looking at her again, glaring daggers at her. And those daggers where pretty sharp. "You just want me to give you a hug and wish you luck on your journey? You just want me to walk away as you run off with some people from outer space that no one here knows anything about?" He took a deep breath, before continuing. "Your living the life I always dreamed of, and you didn't even want it."

Kati's jaw almost hit the ground. "Kelly.." She whispered, felling tears come to her eyes. She let her head drop in shame. It was true, she didn't want this life, but he did. When Kati was talking to Kelly about her love of books, and he had told her about Star Wars, he had also told her that he dreamed about being a Jedi or a trooper every night when he was younger.

Kati had just laughed, saying that she was content with her life on earth.

"Kelly," Aaron said, "She'll be safe with me, but I-"

"Yeah, but you can't do anything else about my life, can you?" Kelly directed the daggers at Aaron now.

Wincing, Aaron continued. "Maybe we could come to an arrangement?"

"Like what? Let me come with you?" Kelly scoffed. "I don't think the Jedi Council would be too happy about that."

"Guys, Stop it!" Kati stepped in, frustrated about the direction the argument was taking. "Kelly, you-

"Katianna! What are you doing outside of your room, let alone outside, and with the.. _boy_!" Thomas yelled, coming around the turn of the house.

"Run!" Kati yelled, running over to grab Kelly's hand and pull him over to the ship, before realizing that in order to get to the ship, they had to climb the high, brick wall.

Without missing a beat, Aaron had grabbed Kelly's other hand, and together, they forced themselves up onto the roof, landing much like they did on the ground, on all fours. Looking down over the edge for a moment, Kelly exclaimed in awe.

"Wow.. We jumped that high?" he rhetorically asked.

"More using the force, but that's the basic idea." Aaron replied, helping Kati up after she hit the roof with a loud thud after landing.

"Wow.." Kelly said again.

"Come on, we better get you home." Kati said, helping him stand, before helping him up the sloped roof.

Standing on the roof ridge, Kelly looked seriously at her. "I don't want to go back."

Sighing, Kati just pushed him up the ramp to the ship.

"We'll think of something.."

Master Rezso was going to take Kelly back right away, but Kati reckoned that Kelly's place would be on high security, so that was out of the question.

"Well, we can't stay here in the atmosphere, we have to re-fuel."

"OK," Kati argued, "He comes with us."

"Fine.." Rezso sighed in defeat, steering the ship upwards.

Behind his back, the three teens hi-fived each other.

* * *

Yay, hes going to space!

Please review! It means a heep to me.

and yeah, sorry again for the random facts up the top and the quick over-view of my current day..

Oh, and before I forget: I'm leaving the day after Xmas day, and I don't get back till the 8th or something T_T so I won't be able to post new chapters for you guys during that time! T_T I'm soooooo sorry.. but its the New Zealand Jamboree!

Plz review all the same,

HG96 & Cute, Black Kitten ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, I was really bored, so decided to upload this chapter and post it.

Panthermonspartner: wow, thats a long story you wrote lol. can't wait till I finish it, cuz it looks awesome!

well, I posted the last chapter yesterday, but I guess you can have another one

Fly on

Fang

Uhh.. I mean HG96 XD (Ref; Maximum Ride: Fangs Blog)

* * *

Chapter 23

Doubt

"Wow.." Kelly said, walking off the smaller ship and looking around.

"Wow!" He said, looking at one of the smaller ships. "Oh my gosh! I'm in Heaven!"

"No, young man, your not really in Heaven, it just may seem to be for you planet based people, as you are above your atmosphere." An unmasked clone trooper said, coming over.

As Kelly was too busy taking in his surroundings, Kati answered for him.

"What my friend means, is that for years he's dreamed of being out here, and, as it was never possible on earth, he now believes he has died and gone to Heaven, because this would never have happened otherwise."

It was then that Kelly saw who was standing behind him.

"Captain Rex?" Kelly choked out, eyes growing wider by the second.

"Yep." the clone trooper replied.

Another clone trooper came over at that moment.

"Cody?" tears were forming at Kelly's eyes

"Yes sir."

Kati's breath caught in her throat when Kelly collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

24 seconds later, He awoke.

"Hey Kells? What were you dreaming about?"

"I- I dreamed I was in Star Wars.." He smiled a wonk-ed smile. "I saw Rex and Cody. And- And you were there Kati! And Aaron, and there were ships, fighters, and I could see the stars.."

Kati stood up. "Ok, he's lost it.." she muttered to herself, looking down at him, also smiling.

"Does he need help?" Rex asked.

"No, no, he should be fine." Kati thought for a moment, before quickly adding, "But it would be advisable for you to leave his sight for a while."

"Why's that?" Cody asked.

"Because he will think he's dreaming again, and lose it again."

"I see." Cody said. "I'll try to clear the area for the time being, until you explain to him that he's not dreaming, and that this is all real."

"Will do!" Kati said, ushering him away.

She heard him call out to everyone around to leave the room, for a few moments, his voice was the only thing she could hear. When the room fell silent, she knelt back down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder as he sat up.

"You ok?" Kati asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine, but- Arrg!" Kelly pointed at something behind her.

Spinning around, she saw Aaron holding an ice-pack to his head.

It took her a moment to work out was was wrong, when she realized that he should've left the room too. "Aaron!" Kati hissed, suggesting that he leave right away.

"Nope, I'm staying, whether you like it or not." he said, kneeling down next to her and looking at Kelly.

"Come on, get up, Kelly." He said soothingly, helping him stand with his free hand.

"Aaron," Kelly mumbled, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah?" Aaron answered.

"Can I stay here forever? I like it out here. You two can go off do what ever force siblings do, but I want to stay out here and do my part to save the universe."

"Uhh.." Aaron looked at Kati, who just shrugged.

"We don't know, Kells. We have to ask the Jedi Council and a heap of other people, but I honestly don't see why not." Kati answered, frowning. But as Kelly got up to look around and talk to the other troopers that were slowly making their way back in, Kati whispered to Aaron.

"I hate to say it, but I also don't see why..."

* * *

Gah! the next chapter is called Tears. *starts crying* but its not over yet! O_o how you ask, you'll have to read and find out after I post the chapters!

anyways, hope you enjoied it.

Oh, and I posted this chapter for my newest reviewer Panthermonspartner. Hope u like it Panther ^_^

HG96


	24. Chapter 24

Ok, heres for the shortest chapter yet!

Btw, Im really sorry that its sooooooooo short, but you guys are catching up to me! I have, like, two more chapters b4 your gonna have to start actually waiting for me to finish writing them lol

anyways, I really hope you like this chapter,

and I kinda wanna wish u a Merry Xmax and a Happy New Year just in case this is the last chapter I post for the year :(

well, I hope you enjoy this long chapter, and If I do post another chapter b4 xmas, I hope you enjoy that one too!

HG96

* * *

Chapter 24

Tears

"Do you have any ideas on what to do about it?" Master Rezso asked, concerned about what his padawans had just told him.

"I say let him stay!" Kati argued. "He wants to be out here, let him. Even for a few days. Just let him be able to remember it as something he was alowed to do."

There was a hologram thingie in the middle of the room, and on it was a fuzzy picture of the little green dude, as he had been nicknamed by Kati.

"Stay, he cannot. Of the dangers, he knows nothing. Most probable end to his life out here Death is. Dangerous, war is. To fight, I will not allow."

"But Master Yoda!" Kati exclaimed.

"No, my final say is."

Kati thew her hands up in annoyance.

"Deeper than making this boy happy, this is."

Kati froze. He was her best friend. Shouldn't she want to make him happy? or was it really her she wanted to be happy?

"This is true, I can see."

A tear worked its way down her cheek. This is the last time she would come to Earth, the last time she would see Kelly.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away.

"Kati.." Aaron whispered in her ear, putting his hand back on her shoulder.

"I won't see him again, Aaron."

"I know."

Kati closed her eyes, trying to think. Yoda was right. It was dangerous out here for him. And she didn't want to lose him.

"I'll tell him he has to go back." she whispered, as another tear worked its way down her cheek.

"Attagirl." Rezso quietly cheered her on from behind.

Kati nodded and walked away, Aaron following.

But when they reached the room Kelly was exploring, she told Aaron to wait outside.

When she came back out a few minutes later, she was crying so hard, Aaron took her down to medical bay to be calmed down.

Kelly never said a word through the whole thing.

And when it was time for him to leave, the next day, Kati was no-where to be found.

"_Kati_!" Rex called, as he walked down the halls. This wasn't the first time she had gone missing after Kelly was told he couldn't stay.

"Kati?" Cody called from another hall.

"Kati!" Master Rezso yelled. "Aaron!" Now both his padawans were missing.

* * *

I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry christmas, yeah I wish you a merry christmas, and a happy new year  
Good chapters I bring, with out a writers block,  
yeah I wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!

I love you all, and hope your Christmas is filled with a heep of good times and cheer!

Meanna Ari Hawkfighter (aka HorseyGirl 96)


	25. Chapter 25

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh My Goodness, I have no reason why this chapter hasnt been posted sooner! I'm soooooooo effin sorry! I ment to post this AGES ago, but it just didn't happen!

But I guess a bits been happening in my life latly thats keept me pretty disracted.. I've started at a new school, The guy that I've had a crush on for like, FOREVER has FINALLY asked me out (apparently he's like liked me since September last year, can u believe it? its like, February! Not cool, Bradley..), tho his parents dont know yet, cuz they think im 'too young' even tho Im only a year and a half younger than he is. Almost exactly, too.. pretty cool if u ask me lol. then we had a bit of a disagreement on Friday last week.. he thought I was mad at him when I was just not feeling very well, and I joked about dumping him, cuz he left as soon as I got into sick bay, and he thought i was serious, so I dont know whats happening there. I gotta get him alone and talk to him bout that.. then I had 2 assignments within my first 3 weeks of school, something thats never happend to me before.. so thats kinda scary..

but I'm sure u dont want to hear about my massively boring life, so I'll let you get on with reading the story u guys apparently LOVE for some weird reason.. Still not sure why, tho...

Again, i'm really sorry about not posting this earlier, and unless i get kicked off the computer in the next 5 mins, you'll have a second one to say thanks for waiting so long. Unless you forgot about the story.. oh well, I'll get over it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25

Goodbye

"Kati, you have to say good bye. He's your best friend." Aaron paced the room. _Gosh, she can be so frustrating.. _Aaron glanced at her. She was sitting on one of the bunks, legs over the side, with her head in her hands, on her knees. She was back to wearing her Padawan uniform, but her other clothes where on the end of her bed.

Kati didn't say anything.

"Katianna!" Aaron exclaimed.

Kati shot her head up to glare at him, and revealed her red eyes, and tear-streaked cheeks.

"You think I want him to go without saying goodbye? I don't want him to go. Have you ever had someone you've loved like a brother literally been torn away from you?"

Aaron couldn't say anything. Mostly because he hadn't had anyone he loved, let alone had them being torn away.

"You have no idea what this means to either of us. _I'm_ living _his_ dream. This whole force thing should be the other way round. Sure, I have bigger problems at home than he does," She stood up, walked over to him, and touched his healing eye. "But he should have this life out here, not me. I was content with my made up world of dreams. I was surviving. I was fine! Then you had to come along and split us like this! I would be fine with him leaving his dream. Now he has to live with the fact that his best friend is living his every dream-"

"Kati, war is not a game! You shouldn't want it. You shouldn't dream it. War is terrible. It kills people that shouldn't be killed."

"And look at you! You're dragging me into this. Like you _want_ me to die.." She accused quietly.

"I don't want you do die. We need to win this war, and the only way to do that is to find all the hidden force siblings."

"How do I know I'm on the right side?" Kati shot back, angry again. But she did mean it. How did she know?

"The Sith use dark force, we use light force. It shouldn't be that hard." Aaron said, stepping dangerously close.

"Maybe you guys are in the wrong, though."

"Yeah, if you're with the Sith, we would be, wouldn't we." Aaron accused, stepping closer to Kati, who was now pinned against the wall.

"You think I would trick you. That's why Than was in my room a few weeks ago, planning with me, and then you came in, and he had to pretend that he was there to kill me, is it?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there." Aaron growled coldly.

Kati tryed to take a step backwards, but failed as there was a wall between her and the next room.

"That's it, isn't it?" Aaron stepped closer, so they we almost touching. Faces so close, if either shifted they would be touching, but far enough away that they could look in both of the other persons eyes without them blurring.

Kati was now genuinely scared. There was something wrong, something very wrong. But what was happening was real. Aaron was really standing there glaring at her, and she was trying to hide.

She felt it. He was mad, yeah, why shouldn't he be? But there was something else. Fear, confusion, anger..

She reached up, and gently placed her hand on his cheek. Rubbing her thumb over it a few times, before shifting her eyes to look back in his after watching her hand for a moment.

"You saved me from them. How could I want to work with them after they kidnapped me? You fed me, gave me clean clothes, and cared, something they didn't do. You brought Kelly here even if it was just for a few days. I want to help you, but I want him to be happy."

"I know, Kati, I know." A tear worked its way down his cheek, but it wan't until he wiped away a tear on her cheek that she knew she was also crying.

The door opened, but neither heard or acknologed it.

After a bit, the door closed, and whoever was watching the two teens left. Rezso didn't know what happened, but he knew that something did, but that they'd come out soon.

Walking back into the loading bay, he checked that the ship he was taking down to earth was in proper order, that its fuel tanks were full, and everything else he had to check.

Kelly walked up the ramp a few minutes after Rezso, and proceided to look around, asking Rezso what the switches did, and what the buttons above the pilots head did. How to break and acerlerate, and where the hyperspace trigger was.

By the time the padawans came on bored, Kelly was pretty much ready to fly it himself.

When he realized Kati was behind him, he smiled so broardly at her, she felt her heartbreaking in two again. But she kept a strong face, and smiled with him. Aaron had his arm around her wasit again, and gave him a thumbs up.

Quickly, he gave Kati a tour of the ship, showing her where everything was, and only needing help with a few switches. Which surprized Kati heeps, that he could rememeber such things. She was amazed. He was about to go back to Earth, and here he was, learning all the different parts of the ship they were flying in.

By the time they took off, Kelly had memeorized the ships interior so well, Rezso joked that he should go for his pilots licence when he got back and that if it was up to him, he would be sent in just about all manned-spacecraft NASA sent out into orbit. Kelly resonded with the fact that you have to an adult to go up there.

"But you're up here now, arnt you?" Rezso puched him lightly, as Aaron took the controls.

"Yeah, but thats with you guys. They're really stict back in Earth, its almost scary. But the people that break those rules are ever scarier. Your lucky, Kati, you don't have to put up with them for the rest of your life."

Kati froze for a moment, before rightening herself, and grinning at Kelly. "No, I don't, do I? I get to put up with the guys out here."

Kelly laughed, and Kati shot Rezso a glare, clearly saying: What have you done with the real Kelly?

Rezso just shrugged, smiling also.

Shaking her head, she watched as Aaron brought the ship to rest just above Kelly's house.

* * *

again, I'm really sorry about not posting this chapter sooner, but please review. Please? *dose puppy-dog eyes* Its really easy.. just click the link just under the story and then type something about the story, (ie how I could improve) and tell me what u think.. Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee?

HG96 Luvs U if U Review ^_^


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, again, I'm gonna apoligize for taking sooooooo long to post the next few chapters.. so If you dont want to hear me ramble on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on about how sorry I am, then just skip to the story.

I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really (this could go on for a while.. Just skip to the story and I'll do this in the background so u dont have to read it) really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really...

* * *

Chapter 26

Content

"Here we are," Aaron said, 'parking' the ship above Kelly's house. Kati couldn't help but smile as she thought that. Since when do people park _above_ a house?

Quietly, they all stepped out onto the roof, balencing on the top, and looking down.

"Not as big of a drop than at your place, huh, Kati?" Kelly joked, looking down at the ground about 2 meters away from where they were standing.

"Well, dad likes big things." Kati joked back, blocking out the feeling of sadness that came when she thought about never seeing her family or Charlie and Roman, or even Kelly.

She glanced at Kelly, and noticed his eyes starting to water.

Without a word, he turned to her and she held out her arms. They held each other for what felt like forever, yet it wasn't long enough. When they parted, Kelly had tears trickling down his cheek, and Kati wasn't hiding her tears either.

"Thank you, Arron and Master Rezso, for showing me what it was like to be up there and see a real ship.

"And that you Kati, for being my best friend up until you leave." Kelly looked at his friends, the old and the new.

"Kelly-" Kati staggered, trying to put it into words. "I'll always be your best friend."

Kelly looked at her, and gave her a weak smile, before jumping off the roof of the house and onto the roof of the shed next to the house, before jumping to the ground and waving at the 3 on the roof.

Kati waved back, and followed Arron and Rezso up onto the ship.

Two weeks later, Kati was sitting on her cot playing with a small piece of rope, tying and retying a few knots Arron had shown her a few days before. She was still upset about leaving Kelly, but she was feeling a bit better. Arron was right. The berry icecream she had with lunch made her feel a lot happier than she did when she woke up.

When she finally got bored of tying the same 3 knots over and over again, Kati got up to look for Arron, who was somewhere in the Jedi Temple, where they had been staying for the past week. She took a left after leaving her room, and went down the hall. Somewhere in the Temple, there was a training room of sorts, and Arron and Master Rezso should be in there training again. Kati was invited to join in, but she wasnt feeling very well then, so she decided to stay in her room. She was felling better now, she she thought she'd go join them.

When she finally found them after getting lost twice, and having to ask for directions from 2 senates, she entered the room to find the two boys in an epic battle, that looked like a fight to the death, had it not just been a training drill. She watched them for a few minutes, when Arron saw her, and grinned at her, forgetting he was in a fight, and almost getting cut in half by his master who hadn't noticed his padawan was distracted at that moment.

Kati Gasped when she saw the saber coming close to her brother's side, but Arron felt her fear, and quickly got in the defencive postion to protect himself, saving himself from what would've been a quick and painless death.

The 3 Jedi stood frozen, looking at how close the lightsabers were.

After 10 seconds of comlete frozen fear, Arron fell back, almost in shock, and Rezso stepped back too.

Arron glanced up at Kati, the shock still on his face, and thats when Rezso guessed what had happened.

Sighing, Master Rezso deactivated his lightsaber, and crossed his arms. Arron looked back at his master, and blushed a deep crimson red, not meeting his eyes.

"Im sorry, Master. It wont happen again." Arron mumbled, looking hard at the ground.

Rezso laughed. "See that it doesnt. In a real battle, your opponent woud've taken that advantage and killed you faster than I would've."

"I know, Master." Arron grinned, relaxed, now knowing Rezso wasnt overly angry at him.

They grinned at eachother, before Rezso suddenly remembered that Kati was in the room watching them.

"Oh, Kati," Rezso said, looking at her suddenly. "I almost forgot you were there. Did you decide to come fight with us? or would you prefer to learn how to use a lightsaber first?"

"I think I should learn, first, Master Rezso. I don't think I'll be that great the first time I pick up a lightsaber." Kati laughed.

Arron handed her his lightsaber, and showed her the switch to activate it.

Kati placed her index finger on the switch and a bright blue blade shot out of the end. Kati gasped and took her finger off the switch, dropping the saber.

"You OK?" Arron asked, Jumping when he heard his lightsaber hit the metal floor and create a clanging noise around the room.

"Yeah," Kati said, trying to slow her heartbeat. "It just took me by surprise."

Arron forced it back into his hands and handed it to Kati again. this time Kati was prepared and activated it without a problem.

"Its so pretty.." Kati said, almost hipnotizzed by the bright blue.

"Yes, pretty dangerous." Rezso laughed. "Go on, wave it around a bit."

Kati waved the blade around, feeling it cut through the air, and hearing it buzz as it did so.

"Way cool." Kati grinned.

"Ready to start learning?" Rezso said, activating his lightsaber and holding it in an offencive position.

Kati faked a defencive position, and laughed, before swinging the blade a few times threatening like.

_I guess this life is pretty cool._ Kati thought, contently to herself and Rezso showed her how to use the Lightsaber.

* * *

..really really really really really really sorry about not posting these chapters earlier, and I'll try harder to post the next few chapters soon.

Hope u liked it.

Please review, even tho I've been a really bad auther by not posting any chapters for _how long?_ I dont even want to know how long its been lol..

HG96 will give every reviewer a cookie (choc chip if u want) ^_^


	27. Authors Note

Hey everyone,

Well, unfortunately, this story has come to and end. I know you guys are probably upset or something, maybe your happy that my story's finish, I don't know, but I do know this story is finished. I know its taken me a long time to post this finishing authors note, but fear not, the next chapter in the Force Twins Trilogy is coming soon, with characters both old and new. And adventurers even greater than the ones you've just experienced, the suspense heightened (I hope anyways) and the spelling improved!

Sorry about the long wait between this and the last chapter, by my life kinda got in my way for a while back.. my BF dumped me the other week, and I still haven't gotten over him yet.. so yeah, not fun..

Anyways, stay tuned for the next book coming out soon.

And thanks to all my loyal viewers, the ones that reviews and the ones that didn't, and anyone who have only just found this story. The next story is half dedicated to you guys. (the other half is to my bestie, because she's the one that gave me the idea for the next book. Thanks Danox!)

Everyone that's reading this gets a virtual cookie. Your choice of flavour. *hands out jar of cookies*

Enjoy!

HorseyGirl 96

PS I'm changing my name soon, so keep an eye out for that too ;)


End file.
